Let's sleep together !
by Lolita Queen
Summary: Après un malheureux incident Donatello se retrouve provisoirement sans chambre et Splinter décide de lui faire partager celle de Léo. À la grande surprise des autres cela semble attiser de nombreux conflits entre les deux frères d'ordinaires si calmes. À moins que ce ne soit plus compliqué que ça. [T-Cest, Léo/Donnie, Lemons]
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Après un malheureux incident Donatello se retrouve provisoirement sans chambre et Splinter décide de lui faire partager celle de Léo. À la grande surprise des autres cela semble attiser de nombreux conflits entre les deux frères d'ordinaires si calmes. À moins que ce ne soit plus compliqué que ça. [T-Cest, Léo/Donnie, Lemons]

Rated : T

Disclamer : Je suis tellement triste que rien ne m'appartienne !

 **Coucou les gens ! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours en ce moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais tous terminer x'D Je me lance simplement dans un vrai Léo/Donnie parce que ça faisait trop longtemps que j'en avais envie !**

 **Parce que Léo/Donnie est mon pairing favoris, tout simplement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a une place toute particulière dans mon cœur, j'espère que cette histoire vous le fera entrevoir :)**

 **Donc pour le contexte univers de 2012, et les tortues ont l'âge que vous voulez, entre 15 et 20 ans. Peut-être 16 ou 17 ans, mais je ne pense pas donner d'indication précises donc c'est à vous de voir x')**

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Donatello se réveilla en sursaut, tendu, essoufflée. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps de son lit alors qu'il luttait pour retrouver le calme, réalisant à peine qu'il était à présent éveillé. Il avait encore fait ce stupide rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar qui hantait ses nuits depuis bientôt deux mois.

Il jeta un œil à son réveil ; 3 heures 37. Il était fatigué, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se rendormir. Il dormait mal et n'avait pas la moindre envie de refaire cet horrible cauchemar.

Soupirant, il se leva et s'étira. Peut-être que s'il sortait de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour aller dans son labo, personne ne l'entendrait. Si jamais quelqu'un le surprenait en train de travailler à cette heure-ci, il aurait probablement des ennuis. Surtout si c'était maître Splinter ou Léo. Les règles étaient strictes personne en dehors de sa chambre après minuit. Splinter avait été obligé de l'imposer, sinon trois de ses fils sur quatre étaient capables d'enchaîner nuits blanches sur nuits blanches, au détriment de leur santé.

Donnie était presque certain que Mikey et Raph avaient aussi beaucoup de mal à s'endormir tous les jours à la même heure. En revanche, ça ne devait certainement pas être un problème pour Léo.

Léo... Donatello ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant à son grand frère. Il aurait bien voulu aller le voir pour lui parler de ses rêves, ou même juste pour trouver chez lui une présence rassurante à laquelle il était habitué, mais depuis leur dernière grosse mission, la situation entre eux était en train de se dégrader.

Les autres ne l'avaient pas encore remarqués, mais Donatello le voyait bien. Léo était devenu distant et froid à son égard, le changement était presque imperceptible mais il était bien là. Au début, Donnie avait pensé que Léo avait simplement été lui aussi chamboulé par les événements de la mission, mais après des semaines, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Lorsqu'il essayait de parler de ses craintes avec son frère, celui-ci lui signifiait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, ou qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper.

La situation avait évoluée telle que Donnie devenait très susceptible à tout ce que Léo pouvait lui dire. Il avait presque l'impression d'être un deuxième Raphaël tant il devait parfois lutter pour ne pas sortir une pique acerbe aux mots de Léonardo. Cependant, le génie faisait preuve de maturité et se contenait assez bien ; ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un deuxième couple Léo/Raph dans leur équipe.

Un autre changement assez perturbant résidait dans l'attitude de Michelangelo. Il avait l'habitude d'être considéré comme le plus jeune de la fratrie, mais ces derniers temps, il avait considérablement accentué cet aspect de sa personne ; il était encore plus enfantin que d'habitude et ne lâchait plus Léo d'une seule semelle.

Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre mesure ; s'occuper de Michelangelo à longueur de journée le fatiguait parfois, mais il avait toujours pris son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Même parfois trop au sérieux. Il avait dit à Donnie que ce n'était qu'une phase, que Mikey avait sûrement besoin d'être rassuré pour une raison ou pour une autre et que ça lui passerait.

Mais cela faisait bientôt trois mois entiers, et la situation, selon Donatello, n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Quand il commença à faire ce genre de cauchemar, il voulut en parler immédiatement avec Léo, mais ce dernier, trop occupé à gérer d'autres problèmes (principalement en relation avec Mikey et Raphaël), avait fait comprendre à son jeune frère qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça en ce moment et qu'il y avait d'autres soucis plus graves dont il fallait s'occuper. Depuis, la tortue vert olive n'avait plus osé lui en reparler, et pourtant, il en aurait vraiment eut besoin.

Léo était la seule personne qui savait quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Les discussions avec maître Splinter laissaient toujours Donnie plus confus que ce qu'il ne l'était au début. Mikey aurait peut-être pu l'aider en temps normal, mais au vue de la situation, ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à aller le voir. Quant à Raphaël... Eh bien, c'était Raph, quoi ! Il aimait se moquer de ses frères, et Donatello n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le moment.

Après un moment à cogiter, Donatello en eut assez de ressasser tous ses problèmes, il avait besoin de se changer les idées... Il eut soudain la brillante idée de continuer ses études de chimie ; il lui suffisait de ramener quelques fioles et son livre pour continuer ses expériences dans sa chambre !

C'est donc le plus silencieusement possible qu'il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il n'alluma pas la lumière du couloir pour ne pas risquer de réveiller les autres et se faufila dans les escaliers. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il se trouve soudainement nez à nez avec...

« Don, » murmura le benjamin d'une voix ensommeillée « toi aussi tu vas aux toilettes ? »

Mikey était en face de lui et se frottait les yeux avec une mine ensommeillée. L'excuse lui étant servie sur un plateau d'argent, Donatello se contenta d'acquiescer et contourna son petit frère sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Il était si pressé d'aller prendre ce dont il avait besoin dans son laboratoire qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre pour vérifier si Mikey était bel et bien remonté dans sa chambre. Donnie se précipita vers ses précieuses fioles. Il saisit d'abords un grand livre de chimie. Plus il serait rapide, moins il aurait de chance de se faire prendre.

Faire un choix entre toutes ses fioles était une vraie torture, Donnie aurait préféré rester là et faire ses expériences directement dans le laboratoire, mais la peur de se faire surprendre était trop grande. Il était quelqu'un de sage aux yeux de son sensei et ne voulait pas que ça change.

Il entassa dangereusement les produits chimiques dans ses bras et entreprit de retourner dans sa chambre. Monter les escaliers s'avéra difficile car tous les produits qu'il tenait menaçaient de tomber et il ne voyait pas exactement où il marchait, mais il finit tout de même par atteindre la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avec la carapace et sursauta lorsque la lumière de sa lampe de chevet s'alluma.

« Mikey ! » s'exclama-t-il en constatant que le benjamin était au beau milieu de sa chambre.

« Je le savais ! » cria ce dernier en le pointant du doigt avec une mine accusatrice « Tu passes toutes tes nuits debout en fait ! »

« Mikey, sors de ma chambre tout de suite ! » chuchota Donnie. Il était maintenant certain que Léo était réveillé, vu comme son imbécile de frère venait de crier. Il se sentit très en colère contre lui, il ne pouvait pas se mêler de ses affaires, non ?

Mikey croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne bougea pas. Il se tenait à côté de la lampe de chevet et s'exclama à nouveau : « Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Si tu restes debout toute la nuit, tu ne pourra pas suivre l'entraînement demain matin !»

Donatello sentit sa gorge se serrer. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux ne donnait pas le maximum de lui-même durant un entraînement, tout le monde en pâtissait. Maître Splinter les faisait travailler plus dure jusqu'à qu'il soit certain que ses fils aient tous intégrés ce qu'il leur était enseigné. En arrivant fatigué aux entraînements, Donatello n'était souvent pas en état de suivre le leçon correctement, ce qui retardait tout. Il savait que c'était souvent de sa faute si ses frères travaillaient plus... Il était au-dessous de leur niveau, malheureusement.

« J'ai dit sors de ma chambre ! » chuchota à nouveau Donnie. Il voulu bousculer Mikey pour le faire bouger, mais dans la manœuvre, il renversa plusieurs de ses produits qui tombèrent. Mikey sursauta en se prenant le contenu d'une fiole sur le plastron et Donnie se mordit les lèvres en voyant tous ses précieux produits rependu partout sur les murs, le lit, la lampe...

La lampe ! Donatello tressaillit. L'ampoule recouverte d'une substance jaunâtre explosa soudainement dans un bruit qui fit sursauter le benjamin.

« Mikey ! » Cria Donnie en prenant son poignet. Il eut juste le temps de courir hors de la pièce et de pousser son plus jeune frère contre le mur opposé un autre bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, beaucoup plus violent que le premier. Il raisonna entre les murs et vibra dans la poitrine de Donatello. Le réaction des produits chimiques au contact de l'électricité n'avait pas fait bon ménage. L'intérieur de sa chambre venait littéralement d'être réduit en miette.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, trois silhouettes apparurent dans le couloir autour de Donnie et Mikey, et trois voix paniquées s'élevèrent

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

« C'est quoi ce bruit ?! »

« Mes fils, est-ce que tout va bien ?! »

Donatello serra les poings. Maintenant, il allait avoir des problèmes. Tout le monde se tourna vers la pièce dont l'intérieur était à présent tout noir, pleine de cendre et d'éclat d'objets. La porte était en lambeau et d'épaisses traces noires recouvraient le sol.

« Ma chambre... » murmura doucement Donatello avec désolation. Si il avait su que ça arriverait, il ne l'aurait jamais quitté en premier lieu.

* * *

 **Ce premier chapitre est très court, mais c'est une mise en bouche, évidemment. Je reviens très vite avec la suite ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les gens ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, yay ! Le site a quelques soucis avec les reviews _ donc je n 'ai pas pu lire/répondre à celles que j'ai reçu récemment, mais je le ferai dès que le problème sera fini ! En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D ! Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic' dans leurs favoris et la follow, ça fait trop plaisir aussi !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

La chambre de Donatello était complètement détruite. Il n y avait rien de particulièrement précieux à l'intérieur, heureusement, mais Donnie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus la fin du monde, il avait encore son laboratoire et c'était le plus important.

Il essayait de rester positif tandis que maître Splinter les réprimait, lui et Michelangelo, pour leurs mauvais comportements. Il était à genoux dans la chambre de son père avec un air désolé mais Mikey, lui, boudait comme un enfant.

« Mais je l'ai pas fais exprès... » pleurnicha-t-il en coupant Splinter pour au moins la cinquième fois.

« Là n'est pas la question, Michelangelo, » répondit Splinter avec fermeté « les faits sont là. Une pièce de notre foyer a explosé parce que vous n'avez pas respecté les règles en vigueur. Si vous étiez tous les deux resté dans votre chambre, tous cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! »

Le vieux rat commençait à élever la voix et Don se sentait désormais vraiment mal à l'aise. Il se crispa involontairement tout en se demandant comment faisait Mikey pour rester aussi décontracté face à leur père en colère. Splinter soupira et reprit plus calmement : « Écoutez... Pour cette fois, je ne vais pas vous infliger de punition. Mais je veux que vous remettiez la chambre de Donatello en état de vos propres mains. »

« Ugh... Seulement nous deux ?! » s'exclama Mikey.

« Oui, seulement vous deux. Pour une fois, vos frères n'ont rien avoir avec tout ça alors il me semble plus juste que vous répariez les conséquences de vos actes tous seuls. »

Le benjamin gémit en faisant la moue, mais Splinter resta impartial. Donnie se détendit, heureux que leur maître ne soit pas plus en colère que ça. « Je suppose que je vais dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini... » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » rétorqua le vieux rat en lissant ses moustaches « Je pensais plutôt à te faire partager la chambre de Léonardo. »

Donnie tressaillit. « Partager la chambre de Léo ? » Il regarda son sensei avec une mine perplexe.

« Léonardo est le seul d'entre vous qui possède un lit à deux place, » expliqua Splinter « tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser dormir sur le canapé, à deux pas de ton laboratoire, après ce qu'il vient tout juste de se passer. »

Mikey bailla sans aucune pudeur, visiblement ennuyé par cette discussion qui ne le concernait pas. Don baissa doucement les yeux et observa ses genoux. La situation était déjà suffisamment tendue entre lui et Léo et il avait peur que tout ça n'arrange pas la chose.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, mon fils ? » demanda Splinter, réellement soucieux de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Donnie secoua la tête. « N... Non sensei, c'est juste que... On a pas partagé la même chambre depuis des années et je ne voudrais pas déranger Léo... »

« Ton frère sera heureux de te rendre service, Donatello. Je lui en parlerai plus tard dans la journée. »

La petite tortue n'osa pas contredire son père et acquiesça doucement. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions, à vrai dire. Il réfléchit rapidement pour estimer le temps que prendrait la réparation de sa chambre. Il fallait tout nettoyer, sans doute réparer une partie des murs, changer la porte et au moins trouver un nouveau matelas, ce qui ne serai pas chose facile. Sans oublier qu'il fallait tous ça en plus de l'entretiens habituel du repère. Il y en aurait au moins pour trois semaines, peut-être même un mois !

Splinter se leva et annonça que puisque tout le monde était réveillé, cela ne servait à rien de retourner dormir pour à peine une heure ou deux de sommeil. Les entraînements commençaient à 6h30 et il était déjà 4h30, ce qui poussa Splinter à avancer la séance d'une heure. À 5h30, les garçons, tous les quatre très ensommeillés, se rendirent au dojo. Raph envoya quelques regards haineux en direction des deux plus jeunes tortues, agacé d'avoir été tiré du lit par leurs bêtises.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Donatello était heureux de s'entraîner, pour une fois. Il n'était pas pressé de partager la même chambre que Léo et préférait en ce moment précis être dans le dojo. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble remontait à leur petite enfance. Jusqu'à leur 5 ans, les tortues partageaient toutes les quatre le même lit. Splinter leur attribua ensuite des chambres respectives et Donnie n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de retourner à l'ancien système. Mikey était, à sa connaissance, le seul à parfois demander à ses frères de dormir avec eux. Il avait pendant des années continué à dormir avec Léo au moins une fois par semaine, puis au début de l'adolescence avec l'arrivée de la puberté, il avait finalement arrêté. Après tout, même lui avait besoin d'intimité.

Splinter les fit travailler plus dure que d'habitude ce matin là. Donnie jetait parfois des coups d'œil en direction de Léo, mais aucunes émotions ne se dessinaient sur le visage de son leader. Il avait un air parfaitement neutre, concentré. Après plusieurs minutes passées à combattre, la colère de Raph se dissipa et il adopta lui aussi l'attitude concentrée et efficace du combattant endurcis. Comme d'habitude, Donnie était le moins doué des quatre tortues, même si il donnait le meilleure de lui-même. Il ne parvint pas à gagner un seul match et se sentit extrêmement soulagé lorsque Splinter mis fin à la séance et leur ordonna de s'étirer pendant au moins quinze minutes pour détendre leurs muscles.

Donatello se laissa rouler par terre, essoufflé et en sueur. Il entendit Mikey lâcher très indiscrètement : « Enfin ! Je croyais qu'on en finirait jamais ! Léo, Léo aide moi à faire mes étirements ! »

Il entendit ensuite les pas pressés du Benjamin qui devait probablement se jeter sur leur leader. Donnie sentit Raphaël se rapprocher de lui et était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à faire ses étirements avec Mikey ou Léo. Il n'était pas le plus souple d'entre eux et ne faisait pas ses exercices sérieusement, Raph non plus d'ailleurs. Ils passaient plus ces quinze minutes à reprendre leur souffle qu'à travailler sur la souplesse de leurs muscles.

Raphaël était en train d'appuyer sur ses épaules pour le faire se pencher en avant entre ses jambes, mais Don l'arrêta avant de ressentir la brûlure dans ses muscles. À l'autre bout du dojo, Léo faisait de même avec Mikey, et celui-ci atteignait le sol sans problèmes. Il gloussa en caressant le tatami avec son museau sous le regard sérieux de son grand frère.

L'un en face de l'autre, Raph et Donnie placèrent leur pieds les uns contre les autres et se donnèrent les mains. Don se laissa tomber en arrière tandis que Raph était sensé ramener son visage contre ses genoux, mais il était loin d'être assez souple pour ça. Tout en accomplissant l'exercice, Donnie restait silencieux et entendait les mots qu'échangeaient ses deux autres frères. Michelangelo était bruyant, comme d'habitude, il riait, se plaignait, s'amusait et cela ne semblait pas déplaire à Léo.

Le leader avait ses mains sur les cuisses de Mikey et l'incitait à descendre plus bas alors que le benjamin était sur le point de faire le grand écart. Donnie sentit ses joues rosirent pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la scène. Les mains de Léo appuyant fermement sur la peau océan de Mikey, le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il lui disait de respirer, ses yeux bleu glacé... C'était hypnotisant.

« Toi aussi, ils t'énervent ? » demanda soudainement Raphaël. Donnie mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il voulait parler de Léo et Mikey. Il siffla de douleur en sentant certains de ses muscles être étirés et changea de position, lâchant les mains de Raph pour être simplement assis en face de lui.

« Oui, » répondit-il finalement.

« Ils sont trop parfaits, hein ? »

Donatello ne répondit rien, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était agacé. Il était fatigué et il n'avait plus de chambre. Bien qu'il savait objectivement que ce n'était pas totalement de la faute de Mikey, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir et il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Il évita ses frères toute la journée et resta dans son laboratoire. Il commença à rassembler les matériaux nécessaire pour remettre sa chambre en état, mais il savait que lui et Mikey étaient trop fatigués pour commencer quoi que ce soit le jour même. Il était exténué mais ne voulait pas faire de sieste, de peur de ne plus être fatigué du tout le soir venu.

* * *

« Tu peux poser ça ici, Mikey, merci de ton aide. »

Michelangelo offrit un grand sourire à Léo avant de déposer les draps sur son bureau. « Ça me fait plaisir ! » dit-il joyeusement « Je vais préparer le dîners, appel moi encore si tu as besoin d'aide ! »

Léo regarda son jeune frère quitter sa chambre avec un tendre sourire. Mikey ne manquait pas d'énergie et savait se rendre utile, ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir aussi enjoué. Le leader se tourna vers son lit qui était tiré à quatre épingles et entreprit de changer les draps. Il voulait que l'environnement soit le plus propre possible, il n'aimait pas la saleté, et il ne voulait pas qu'il y en ait la moindre trace si quelqu'un devait partager sa chambre. Il entreprit donc de faire un ménage très minutieux, bien que la pièce n'en ait pas réellement besoin.

Maître Splinter lui avait parlé en début d'après-midi et il comptait sur lui pour qu'il veille à ce que Donatello passe ses nuits à dormir, comme il était supposé le faire. Léo posa ses mains sur ses hanches et contempla le lit qui était à nouveau soigneusement fait. Il souffla avec satisfaction et s'autorisa enfin à quitter la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, son regard se dirigea naturellement vers la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Donnie. Il y lança un bref coup d'œil en secouant la tête. Ses frères se mettaient vraiment en danger pour des raisons idiotes parfois, que se serait-il passé si ils n'avaient pas quittés la pièce à temps ? Léo préféra ne pas trop y penser et descendit manger avec les autres.

« Tu as encore fait des pâtes à la bolognaise ? » s'exclama Raphaël en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Quoi ? » répondit Mikey sur la défensive, la louche à la main « Si tu en as marre de ma cuisine, tu peux te faire à manger toi même, tu sais ! »

« Non mais... C'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, » répondit Raph en croisant les bras « c'est juste que c'est la troisième fois cette semaine, je serais pas contre un peu de changement. »

Léo allait dire quelque chose dans le but d'interrompre le conflit qui se profilait à l'horizon, mais maître Splinter le devança en demandant à ses fils de se calmer. Raphaël s'assit avec un air grognon et Mikey se mit à discuter avec Léo sur un ton enjoué. Donatello se servit silencieusement en regardant le leader du coin de l'œil. Raph n'avait pas tord, depuis que Léo avait dit qu'il aimait bien les pâtes à la bolognaise, Mikey en faisait presque tous les jours... Il mangea rapidement en essayant de rester éveillé. Il ne pouvait pas boire de café, il fallait qu'il dorme cette nuit. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter pour trouver le sommeil, ce serait déjà assez difficile d'être complètement détendu avec Léo à ses côtés...

Durant le repas, Léo remarqua l'air ensommeillé du génie et mit ça sur le compte du long entraînement qu'ils avaient eu le matin même. Il décida qu'il était de sa responsabilité de faire en sorte qu'il dorme tôt le soir même.

Aux alentours de 21h, Léo quitta le salon. Mikey et Raph regardaient la télé en silence et n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se lancer dans un nouveau conflit, ils devaient très certainement être fatigués, eux aussi. Le leader se rendit donc dans le laboratoire de Donatello. Il poussa la grande porte en métal et vit son petit frère devant un écran d'ordinateur avec un air concentré. Peu importe ce qu'il était en train de faire, cela devrait attendre le lendemain car Léo était déterminé à le faire venir au lit sur le champs.

« Don ? » appela-t-il pour avoir son attention. Le dénommé releva le nez de son écran et sursauta, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué la présence de son leader avant. Léo leva les yeux au ciel et dit simplement : « C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, viens. »

Donatello jeta un œil à la montre murale. 21 heure, c'était vraiment tôt pour lui, et puis il n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont Léo lui ordonnait de venir, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura de ne pas discuter. Il était fatigué et sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seuls. Il se prépara pour aller au lit et prit une douche avant de rejoindre son frère aîné jusqu'à sa chambre, jetant au passage un regard désolé vers le désastre de la nuit dernière.

Léo ouvrit la porte et se mit de côté pour laisser poliment Donatello entrer en premier. Il n'avait déjà plus aucun équipements sur lui et se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir à se « déshabiller » devant Léo, bien qu'être en quelque sorte « nu » était un peu embarrassant. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, n'ayant pas l'habitude de la voir souvent.

La chambre de Léo était d'une taille convenable, très simple et néanmoins élégante. Elle contenait simplement une grande armoire en bois dans laquelle étaient rangés des draps et équipements de la tortue, un bureau, une chaise, deux tables de nuit et bien sûr un lit double. Le lit en question avait été trouvé en piteux état par Splinter dans une décharge. Il en avait fait cadeau à Léo pour ses dix ans, après l'avoir réparé et avoir trouvé un matelas qu'il avait également fallu remettre à neuf. Léo chérissait ses biens et tout était soigneusement entretenu. Donnie ne fut pas très étonné de voir le lit impeccablement fait, les draps bleus pâles soigneusement tiré, et pas un seul plis visible sur le tissus ou les coussins.

Don resta un instant sans bouger, un peu gêné de se trouver ainsi dans un lieu que seul son frère fréquentait. La chambre était le lieu intime par excellence et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en disharmonie avec cet endroit. Léo se racla la gorge et s'approcha du lit en lui disant : « Tu peux dormir à droite et moi à gauche. Il y a une couverture supplémentaire dans l'armoire si jamais tu as froid, oh et le réveil sonne à quatre heures. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait machinalement défait son bandana et retiré son équipement qu'il rangea soigneusement. Il s'assit sur le lit et alluma la lampe de chevet quand Donatello lui répondit : « Tu te lèves à quatre heure... ? » Il savait que son frère était matinal, mais quatre heure... Vraiment ?

Léo ne répondit pas tout de suite, il haussa les épaules et demanda à Don d'éteindre la lumière. La tortue s'exécuta et rejoignit rapidement le lit tandis que le leader éteignait la lampe de chevet.

Donatello laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller moelleux et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, heureux de pouvoir enfin se permettre de fermer les yeux. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de se dire bonne nuit, mais de toute façon, Donnie était trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il espérait vraiment ne pas faire de cauchemars cette nuit là et au fond de lui, il se disait que dormir avec une présence à ses côtés pourrait peut-être l'aider à ne pas en faire. Il se tourna sur le côté en travaillant sur sa respiration pour essayer de se détendre.

Léo était son frère, ils avaient déjà dormis ensemble quand ils étaient petits, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir gêné. Il laissa ses pensées dériver, mais pourtant le sommeil ne venait pas. À côté de lui, le souffle de Léo était à peine perceptible. Donatello se tourna plusieurs fois pour essayer de trouver une position confortable. Il était tellement fatigué, pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas s'endormir ? Après plusieurs minutes, il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que cette nuit allait sans doute être beaucoup, beaucoup plus longue que ce qu'il avait prévus.

Aucune position n'était confortable dans se lit qui n'était pas le sien. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il finissait par penser à des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser et cela le pousser à remuer davantage.

Au début, Léo n'avait rien dit. Il était presque capable de s'endormir sur commande et avait fermé les yeux comme à l'habitude. Sauf que chaque mouvements de Donnie mettait ses sens de ninja en alerte et l'empêchait de s'endormir réellement.

« Don, est-ce que tu vas arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens, j'essaye de dormir ! » finit-il par lancer sur un ton glacial beaucoup plus autoritairement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Donnie se gela sur place et se retint de soupirer d'agacement. Il ne répondit rien et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en restant immobile, maudissant Léo d'être agacé par le moindre de ses mouvements.

Il resta ainsi au moins deux ou trois heures sans trouver le sommeil, remuant le moins possible. Ses yeux devinrent parfaitement adapté à l'obscurité et il était à présent capable de distinguer son frère dans la pénombre.

Donatello avait du mal à dormir sur sa carapace, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout déranger Léo. Allongé sur le dos, la couverture remontée sur la poitrine et les deux bras apparents, les mains croisées sur le ventre, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était mort. Il ne bougeait pas du tout, Donnie cru même pendant l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne respirait pas du tout. Le mouvement de sa poitrine était quasiment imperceptible...

N'y tenant plus, Donnie décida que se lever pour aller marcher un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. L'ambiance dans cette pièce devenait vraiment oppressante. À peine Donatello avait-il esquissé un mouvement que Léo ouvrit subitement les yeux et le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit sursauter Don.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Aux toilettes. » répondit Donnie, un peu pris au dépourvus.

« Si tu n'es pas revenu dans 5 minutes, » annonça Léo, « je descends te chercher et je te ramène de force au lit. »

Donatello ouvrit la bouche, choqué par le ton si sévère de son grand-frère. Il ne voulait pas lancer de conflit mais sa façon de lui parler l'avait trop agacé et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre sur un ton très enfantin : « Hé, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! »

« De toute évidence, si. » répondit fermement Léo « Si ce n'était pas le cas, ta chambre serait encore en état. »

Cette réponse fit grogner Donatello de rage et il s'extirpa du lit en une demi-seconde. Il souffla encore de colère une fois dans le couloir.

Ça commençait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou les gens, voici le troisième chapitre ! Les choses commencent à se compliquer un peu ici haha mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Je vous laisse avec ça et je retourne à mon écriture, huhuhu, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Donatello savait que Léo était sérieux quand il disait qu'il viendrait le chercher s'il ne revenait pas de lui même dans la chambre. Il décida donc de ne pas passer trop de temps aux toilettes. Il rinça sa figure avec de l'eau froide et retourna là d'où il venait, toujours autant incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Et tandis qu'il luttait pour s'endormir, son cerveau faisait une fois de plus involontairement le point sur la situation. Donc, à priori, il s'avérait que Léo avait le sommeil extrêmement léger. Donatello se demandait même si il dormait pour de vrai, ou si il n'avait pas juste les yeux fermés. À chacun de ses mouvements, le leader se réveillait. Don n'était pas quelqu'un qui bougeait énormément dans son sommeil, mais avant de s'endormir, il remuait toujours un peu, et cela avait le don d'irriter Léonardo qui ne pouvait simplement pas supporter ça.

Ses sens de ninja ne s'endormaient jamais, eux.

Le moindre mouvements de draps, le moindre frémissement du corps de Donnie, le moindre souffle le réveillait. Il avait les yeux fermés et l'air paisible, et la seconde d'après Don se tournait pour se mettre de côté et les yeux de Léo s'ouvraient comme si une bombe atomique avait explosée dans la pièce d'à côté.

Pour combler le tout il sentait que Donnie ne dormait pas et de ce fait, il dormait encore plus légèrement, si c'était possible. Le silence dans leur chambre était pesant. Pourquoi était-ce pesant ? Ils étaient frères, Don n'avait pas à se sentir gêné, il fallait juste qu'il ferme les yeux et qu'il dorme, alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

À quatre heure, le réveil sonna. Donatello ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou pleurer. Les bruits stridents de l'appareil lui vrillaient les tympans et le fait d'avoir très peu dormi ne l'aidait pas à apprécier cela d'avantages.

Léo se redressa comme un robot. Il n'avait certainement presque pas dormi. Il coupa le réveil et s'extirpa du lit pendant que Don remontait le couverture sur sa tête, bien décidé à rester là encore un moment. Il entendit Léo faire ouvrir l'armoire – sans doute pour prendre son équipement – puis il quitta la chambre. À peine la porte s'était-elle fermée que Donnie poussa un soupire de soulagement involontaire.

La situation était encore plus tendue que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il sentait qu'il agaçait Léo et que celui-ci ne lui disait rien par politesse, mais qu'il aimerait mieux ne pas partager sa chambre avec lui. Donnie ravala difficilement sa salive et ferma les yeux en essayant de se détendre un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Léo se levait aussi tôt, comment faisait-il ? D'accord, il avait toujours été le plus rigoureux d'entre eux, le plus tiré à quatre épingle, le plus obéissant et le plus soigneux... Mais quand même, ça lui laissait seulement 6 ou 7 heures de sommeil par nuit, ce qui était peu...

Donnie soupira, plongea la tête dans son oreiller, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était endormi.

La sonnerie du réveil tira la pauvre tortue de son sommeil à 5 heure 30. Il se réveilla en sursaut et se calma en constatant qu'il n'était pas encore en retard. Perplexe, il coupa la sonnerie du réveil en se demandant qui l'avait activé – c'était probablement Léo mais Donnie avait quand même un doute.

Il se leva en soupirant lourdement, il se sentait exténué et de mauvaise humeur, ayant seulement une heure et demie de sommeil environs derrière lui. Il traça une ligne droite vers la cuisine et se servit tout de suite du café sans saluer personne. Heureusement que Raph en avait déjà préparé car Donnie en avait vraiment grand besoin. Il en avala au moins deux tasses avant que son esprit s'éclaircisse un peu. Ses trois frères discutaient comme à leur habitude, Mikey toujours suspendu au cou de leur aîné. Ce dernier avait néanmoins l'air un peu fatigué, il touillait sa cuillère dans son thé, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était irrité. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce détail n'avait pas échappé à Mikey il était beaucoup trop observateur pour rater une chose pareille. Le benjamin se dandinait sur sa chaise en racontant le film qu'il avait vu la veille en avalant négligemment ses céréales. Bien que Léo n'avait pas l'air de lui prêter grand intérêt, Mikey poursuivait son récit avec excitation.

« Et donc à la fin du film on apprend que la fille en fait c'était un robot depuis le début. »

« Mhm... » fit le leader en ne lâchant pas sa tasse des yeux.

« Seulement elle a appris à ressentir des émotions alors elle décide de se sacrifier pour sauver le héros et elle se jette dans la lave. » continua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes comme pour illustrer la scène.

« Ce type ne méritait pas une nana comme elle... » commenta Raph en remuant à peine les lèvres.

Le reste de la discussion se brouilla dans les oreilles de Donnie. Il avait les yeux fixés sur les mains de Léo et le regardait jouer avec sa cuillère machinalement. Ils avaient tous les deux mal dormi. Partager sa chambre était vraiment la pire possibilité qui soit, pourtant Donatello n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Léo, ils n'avaient jamais eu de vrais conflits, ils étaient les plus calmes du groupe... Alors pourquoi Donatello se sentait-il si gêné à l'idée d'être seul avec lui et de partager sa chambre ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela le rendait-il aussi nerveux, aussi tendu ?

Donatello fut complètement ailleurs pendant un moment et ne remarqua même pas le début de conflit qui s'amenait entre Raph et Léo. Il revint à la réalité lorsque Splinter entra dans la pièce et ordonna à ses deux fils de se calmer.

Autant dire que l'entraînement ne fut pas brillant pour Donnie ce matin là. Une fois de plus. Il était trop fatigué pour réussir quoi que ce soit correctement.

Léo, en revanche, s'en sortait à merveille, comme toujours.

Allongé sur les tatamis, Donnie soupira en regardant machinalement Raph et Léo se battre l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnant à observer. L'un comme l'autre avait des mouvements précis, souples, maîtrisés et pourtant quelque part ils étaient tellement sauvages.

Mikey observait également leur combat, assis en tailleurs, le visage reposant dans l'une de ses mains. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il devait encourager intérieurement Léo. Donatello laissa échapper un grognement qui se transforma en soupir et ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir personnes. Il attendait que le combat entre Léo et Raph se termine pour pouvoir faire ses étirements avec Raph – du moins il espérait que ce serait avec Raph.

Ce dernier finit par gagner, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Léo qui semblait un peu plus grincheux que d'habitude. Il ne dit rien, mais on pouvait voir à son expression que la défaite ne lui faisait pas plaisir. À cette vision, Donnie se mordilla les lèvres... C'était de sa faute si Léo avait mal dormi, c'était de sa faute si il était fatigué lui aussi...

Raphaël arriva vers lui avec une mine réjouie. « Alors, prêt pour s'étirer ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Donnie ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avant de hausser les épaules. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, il ressentait encore l'intensité de l'entraînement dans chaque centimètres de son corps et il n'avait pas envie de brûler ses muscles davantage.

« Eh ben, quelle motivation ! » dit Raphaël en réponse au silence de son petit frère « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ? »

Donatello avait envie de grogner comme un animal, évidemment Raphaël lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Chacun de ses frères lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ils se connaissaient tous par cœur. Seulement là, tout de suite, Donnie n'avait pas la moindre envie de raconter sa nuit ou de parler de ce qu'il ressentait à qui que ce soit.

Heureusement, Raph sembla comprendre cela car il ne lui posa pas plus de question. Voyant que Donnie ne bougeait pas, il entreprit de saisir les jambes du cadet et de les pousser vers lui pour les faire s'étirer. Donatello le laissa faire au début, mais quand ses muscles se firent douloureux il siffla de douleur et lança : « Tu veux pas qu'on fasse semblant comme d'habitude plutôt ? »

Raph laissa partir ses jambes et s'assit sur les tatamis pour effectuer ses propres étirements tout seul.

« Si on fait semblant à chaque fois, on va perdre toute notre souplesse, Donnie. Il y a des jours où il faut qu'on travail vraiment. »

« Si tu l'dis. » souffla Don qui n'en avait visiblement plus rien à faire de quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa rouler sur le dos, sentant le regard de Raph sur son corps. Bien sûr, il devait se demander ce qui arrivait à son petit frère. Donatello le petit génie toujours poli, toujours doux et obéissant, le second de Léo... C'était ce qu'il avait toujours été.

Mais alors que Donnie laissait ses paupières se fermer, il avait l'impression de ne rien avoir en commun avec cette personne.

* * *

Après l'entraînement, Donatello ne s'attarda pas dans le dojo plus que ça. Il fonça vers son laboratoire et fouilla partout à la recherche de somnifère. Cette nuit, il fallait qu'il dorme. Si il dormait, il ne bougeait pas. Si il ne bougeait pas, Léo pourrait dormir aussi et alors il n'aurait pas de raison de lui en vouloir !

Mais est-ce que Léo lui en voulait … ?

Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la matinée... Oui, il était sûrement fâché. Et puis, il était froid. En même temps, Léo était toujours froid, enfin du moins il était tout le temps sérieux. Après tout c'était compréhensible, il était le leader alors il se devait d'être sérieux... Mais alors, il était fâché ou pas ?

Donatello secoua la tête de gauche à droite, il fallait qu'il arrête de se poser ce genre de question et qu'il trouve des somnifères ! Malheureusement il n'en avait plus aucun, il fallait qu'il demande à April de lui en racheter... Ou alors qu'il en fabrique lui-même, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus car il y avait plus urgent.

Donnie prit plusieurs balais, serpillières et produits nettoyage en tout genre avant de sortir de son laboratoire et d'aller se planter droit entre Mikey et la télévision.

« C'est l'heure de faire le ménage. » annonça-t-il sans détour. Mikey leva vers lui ses grands yeux bleus avec un air blasé.

« Quoi, maintenant ? » dit-il, visiblement pas enchanté du tout par l'idée d'aller nettoyer l'ancienne chambre.

« Oui, maintenant. Il faut bien qu'on commence à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Mais j'suis occupé là. »

Donatello se mordit la langue face à l'attitude rebelle de Mikey. Eh oui, c'était ça d'avoir un petit frère. Il préférait rester assis devant la télé à ne rien faire plutôt que d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

« Maître Splinter a dit qu'on devait réparer nos bêtises tous les deux. » répondit fermement Donnie « Si tu refuses de venir je vais le voir et tu devra t'expliquer avec lui. »

Mikey grogna en montrant ouvertement son exaspération. Il se leva en soupirant bruyamment et lança : « Pleurnicheur. »

Donatello soupira également en entendant son frère lui parler ainsi mais il réussit à garder son sang-froid et ignora sa pique.

Les deux tortues se mirent à l'œuvre dans la pièce qui avait autre fois été une chambre. Ils commencèrent par retirer tous les débris, les anciens meubles réduit en morceau et les cendres de dieu sait quoi.

Cela leur prit environs deux heures, et une fois la pièce vide, Donnie tandis une brosse à Mikey pour qu'il commence à nettoyer les murs et le sol. Le génie s'attaqua au mur tandis que Mikey, à genoux, frottait le sol avec une brosse. Les minutes passèrent et les deux adolescents travaillaient en silence. En même temps il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils parlent vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux.

Après une autre heure, Donatello était plus satisfait du résultat car il arrivait assez facilement à retirer la plus grande partie de la saleté. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son cadet, il constata que le sol n'était que légèrement moins noir dans la zone où il avait brossé le sol.

Le benjamin, sentant qu'on le regardait, se tourna vers Donnie et lança : « Ça veut pas s'en aller... »

« Tu devrais frotter plus fort. » répondit le génie.

« Non, je te promets, je suis en train de frotter de toutes mes forces depuis tout à l'heure et ça part pas. » insista Mikey « On doit avoir les mauvais produits, Don, on ferait mieux de laisser tomber et de ré-essayer demain. »

« Non, il faut que la pièce soit propre aujourd'hui. » s'énerva soudainement Donnie.

« Quoi, toute la pièce ?! » répondit Mikey en écarquillant les yeux « Mais t'es malade on arrivera jamais à nettoyer tout ça en une fois ! »

Donatello était fatigué, ses paupières étaient lourdes et il était toujours agacé par la façon dont Mikey lui avait parlé plus tôt. À vrai dire, il était en colère contre Mikey pour tout un tas d'autres raisons, si bien qu'il ne se maîtrisa pas et s'énerva encore plus.

« C'est sûr qu'en nettoyant comme tu le fais on avancera jamais ! » cria-t-il sur le benjamin « Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès parce que t'as pas envie de travailler ! »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama Mikey avec un hoquet de sursaut « Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire, peut-être ? Déjà c'est ta chambre et c'est de ta faute à toi tout seul si elle a explosée alors je suis bien gentil de t'accorder mon aide ! »

Les yeux de Donatello s'écarquillèrent et il serra les poings en répondant : « Ma faute ? Non mais c'est une blague, c'est ça ?! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, à cause de tes gamineries si on en est là ! »

Bien sûr, Mikey rétorqua sur le même ton et les choses s'emballant, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux tortues se sautent littéralement à la gorge. Donnie laissa éclater toute sa frustration sur son petit frère et pendant qu'il prenait des coups et les rendait, l'image de Léo se dessina dans son esprit. Léo méditant, Léo pratiquant ses katas, Léo retirant doucement son masque bleu... Puis Léo en compagnie de Mikey, Léo le regardant avec froideur et sévérité, Léo le réprimant...

Frapper Mikey était tellement bon en cet instant précis. Dans le dojo, Donatello n'arrivait jamais à l'atteindre. Jamais. Pourtant là, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il lui semblait soudain que ses poings bougeaient plus vite, que son corps était plus souple.

Il ne maîtrisait plus rien et envoya un grand coup de pied dans le ventre du plus jeune qui s'envola contre le mur encore détérioré de la pièce.

Donnie ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, surpris par sa propre force.

C'est à ce moment précis que Raph et Léo entrèrent dans la pièce, alertés par les cris des deux adolescents. Ils se précipitèrent vers Mikey qui était au sol et se tenait le ventre en fermant les yeux.

« Mikey, ça va ? » demanda immédiatement Raphaël en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« Mikey ! » s'exclama également Léo avant de se tourner vers Donnie « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous étiez en train de vous battre ?! »

Donatello cligna des yeux sans oser répondre. Mikey ne dit rien non plus et finit par ouvrir les yeux avec un air toujours en colère.

« Quoi ? Vous vous battez vous deux maintenant ? » demanda Raph en jetant un œil vers Don « Mais... Vous avez jamais fais ça avant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Comme aucune des deux tortues ne répondaient, Léo ouvrit la bouche pour exiger plus de précisions, seulement Mikey se leva un peu difficilement et sortit de la pièce en trombe, se tenant toujours le ventre.

« Mikey ! » s'exclama Raph en partant à sa poursuite.

Donnie respira difficilement. Il était maintenant seul dans cette pièce avec son leader et grand frère et il était certain de se faire encore réprimander. En l'absence de Splinter, ils étaient tous sous la responsabilité de Léo et celui-ci prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Il posa son regard froid sur Donnie et demanda : « Pourquoi vous vous êtes battu ? »

Il était trop fatigué pour se montrer docile comme il l'était d'habitude. Donatello ne jurait jamais, il ne manquait jamais de respect à qui que ce soit en présence de Léo, mais sa bouche parla toute seule.

« Parce que c'est un crétin ! »

« Donatello, surveille ton langage, » lança autoritairement Léo, « ne parle pas comme ça de Mikey. »

« Ne prend pas sa défense ! » s'insurgea Donnie « Mikey est un crétin et tu le sais ! Ça commence à bien faire son comportement, je peux plus le supporter, c'est tout ! »

« Donatello, ça suffit. » fit Léo. Le ton de sa voix était glacial et pénétra le génie directement dans la poitrine. Léo n'avait pas élever la voix, mais une froideur sans pareille se dégageait de son visage et dissuada Donnie de lui répondre à nouveau. Il baissa les yeux au sol, se sentant soudainement très gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi en colère contre lui, » continua Léo sur le même ton, « mais ce genre de comportement est inadmissible. Tu as peut-être blessé Mikey, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Les combats ne doivent se dérouler qu'au dojo. »

Donnie se sentit alors coupable. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à son petit frère, il était juste fatigué et il n'avait pas réalisé la force qu'il avait mis dans son coup.

Il s'avéra que Mikey n'avait pas grand chose, en tous cas rien qu'il ne pouvait encaisser. Maître Splinter se montra plus clément envers Donatello que Léo, affirmant que les conflits entre frères étaient inévitables et que puisque Mikey et Donnie en avait généralement peu, il n'allait pas les sanctionner.

« C'est étrange... » murmura Léo à son sensei « ça ne ressemble pas au Donnie que je connais... »

Ils étaient assis dans le dojo sous un rayon de lumière en début de soirée. Tous les autres étaient occupés ailleurs et Léo savait qu'il pouvait se confier à son maître sans risque d'être écouté à son insu. Il profitait de ce moment où ils venaient juste de méditer pour revenir sur l'incident du début d'après midi.

« Donatello est un adolescent, mon fils. » répondit tranquillement Splinter « Il peut lui arriver comme tout à chacun de ressentir des excès de colère. Tu n'es toi même pas étranger à ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne t'as jamais inquiété quand l'un d'entre vous entre en conflit avec Raphaël. »

« C'est vrai, mais Raph a toujours eu un tempérament propice aux conflits... Donnie... Donnie a toujours été le plus calme... »

Splinter acquiesça en lissant doucement ses moustaches. « Je sens qu'autre chose te préoccupe, Léonardo. Donatello t'a-t-il posé problèmes la nuit dernière ? »

Le leader se tourna vers son sensei, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

« Non... C'est juste que j'ai peut-être un peu plus de mal à m'habituer à la présence de quelqu'un à mes côtés que prévu... »

Le vieux rat laissa échapper un rire léger. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, mon fils ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire sensei ? »

« Tu as toujours été celui qui avait le sommeil le plus léger. Quand vous étiez de toutes petites tortues, je devais toujours faire attention à ce que le silence absolu règne dans la pièce où vous dormiez car le moindre sons te réveillait. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » fit Léo en se disant que ça expliquait pas mal de choses.

« Oui, tu te réveilles facilement. C'est une qualité pour un ninja, mais je reconnais que dans ta situation, cela peut poser problèmes. Désires-tu que je demande à Donatello de dormir ailleurs ? »

Léo secoua la tête. « N... Non sensei. Où irait-il ? Et puis, je dois veiller sur lui, c'est vous qui me l'avez demandé... »

Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas et se mordilla les lèvres à la place. Splinter l'observa un instant avant de demander : « Mon fils, soit sincère avec moi. Est-ce que le fait que Donatello et toi partagiez une chambre te dérange d'une quelconque façon ? »

Le leader cligna des yeux et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre : « Non sensei, je suis très heureux de passer du temps avec Donatello. Seulement je n'ai pas l'impression que lui en est heureux. »

« Dans ce cas, le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner et d'en parler avec lui. »

Léo hocha la tête et salua son sensei avant de quitter le dojo. Il était plus de 21 heure, et il fit un crochet par le salon pour voir Mikey en train de lire un comic, assis sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de son leader, la jeune tortue lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Léo ! »

« Mike, tu te sens mieux ? »

« Mhm ! » fit le benjamin « Ça va ! Dis, tu n'as pas vu Raph ? Il n'est quand même pas déjà parti se coucher ? »

L'aîné secoua les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien. Mikey se leva en annonçant qu'il allait partir à sa recherche. Léo sourit devant toute la joie de vivre intarissable de la petite tortue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Don ait pu le frapper et l'insulter de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux ? En général, c'était lui et Raph qui se mettaient dans ce genre de situation, pas eux... Et cela ennuyait beaucoup Léo. Est-ce que ses frères se sentaient aussi comme ça lorsqu'il se disputait avec la tête chaude ? Si c'était le cas, il leur devait des excuses...

Léo suivait une routine très stricte avant d'aller au lit. Il fallait ranger l'équipement de la journée, préparer celui du lendemain, se laver, se brosser les dents, vérifier le réveil et enfin se coucher.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il fut heureux de voir que Don était déjà là, prêt à se coucher. Au moins il n'aurait pas à devoir user d'autorité encore une fois. Il ne lui parla pas et se dirigea vers son armoire pour vérifier que toutes ses affaires étaient en ordre. Il n'était pas spécialement en colère contre Donnie mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui adresser la parole non plus. Pourtant, un détail attira son attention et il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de lui parler.

Donatello était sur le point de s'asseoir sur le lit, mais il sentit le regard de Léo le fixer intensément. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, le leader lui dit avec sévérité :

« Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas dormir dans le lit comme ça ? »

« Comme ça quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

« Tu as la plante des pieds toute sale ! » répondit Léo en les désignant. Donatello fronça le regard et regarda le dessous de son pied droit. Il venait de retirer les bandages qu'il portait durant la journée et la couleur verte de sa peau était tout à fait visible, cela n'avait rien de sale pour lui. Il s'était lavé après l'entraînement et n'avait pas pris de douche depuis mais à ses yeux, ses pieds n'étaient pas sale.

« Léo, on marche pieds nu tout le temps, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je ne suis pas sorti aujourd'hui, je me suis lavé ce matin et les sols de la maison sont parfaitement propres, mes pieds ne sont objectivement pas sale. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu dormais comme ça dans ton lit ! » s'insurgea Léo.

« Et toi ne me dis pas que tu laves les pieds à chaque fois avant d'aller te coucher ! » répliqua Donnie.

« Mais bien sûre que oui, ça s'appelle l'hygiène, Donatello, je pensais que toi au moins c'était une règle que tu avais assimilé. »

N'y tenant plus, Donnie grogna et lâcha : « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ce soit une affaire de règles avec toi ! » après quoi il quitta la chambre pour aller rincer la plante de ses pieds puisque Léo y tenait tellement.

Sa remarque l'avait particulièrement affecté et Donnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Alors qu'il faisait couler l'eau sur sa peau, dans la douche, il prit plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement, tout ce que disait ou faisait Léo avait tellement d'importance ? Il y avait encore quelques semaines, Don aurait simplement acquiescé et serait parti se laver les pieds sans discuter, pourtant quelque chose avait changé...

Aujourd'hui, Donnie voulait montrer à Léo qu'il existait, il voulait que Léo arrête d'être aussi froid avec lui et de tout le temps lui donner des ordres ! Il l'admirait tellement, il ne supportait pas que son leader voit quelque chose de sale en lui. Il voulait la reconnaissance de Léo.

Et alors qu'il frottait la plante de ses pieds avec verve, Donnie fut frappé d'une réalisation soudaine à laquelle il arrivait pourtant difficilement à croire.

Il était amoureux.

« Et merde ! » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.


	4. Chapter 4

**De ce que j'ai vu, c'est l'inondation en France x'D Sachez que le thème de la pluie qui parcours ce chapitre n'a rien avoir avec ça ! Chez moi il fait tout sec x') Ceci dit j'éprouve un genre de fascination pour la pluie ces derniers temps... Je ne sais pas pourquoi XD J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant des bruits de pluie sur youtube ! Mais si vous me lisez depuis la métropole, vous n'en avez probablement pas besoin x'D**

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Il pleuvait depuis plusieurs jours sur les rues de New York. Même depuis le fond des égouts, la petite famille de mutant en ressentait les effets. L'air était plus frais et les murs plus humides. Depuis certains endroits du repère, on pouvait même entendre le pluie s'abattre sur le sol et couler le long des pavés de la ville.

Depuis la chambre de Léo, le bruit lointain de la pluie était à peine perceptible, mais Donatello faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se concentrer là-dessus, plutôt que sur le corps allongé à ses côtés.

Il était amoureux de Léo.

Maintenant qu'il le réalisait, tout faisait sens. Son comportement irritable de ces derniers temps dû au manque de reconnaissance qu'il avait de la part de celui qui régnait dans son cœur, sa jalousie presque maladive envers Mikey et surtout la gêne qu'il éprouvait tout d'un coup à partager le lit de son leader.

Oh, et ça expliquait aussi le fait qu'il ne puisse pas se sortir Léo de la tête.

Donatello se retourna pour fixer le mur en face de lui et mettre le plus de distance possible avec son frère, réveillant au passage ce dernier qui laissa échapper un soupire sonore. Ce simple son remua les tripes de Donnie. Il ferma fort les yeux en se disant qu'il se trompait certainement, que ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais... Les battements de son cœur et le nœud dans sa poitrine lui indiquaient le contraire.

Il ne s'était pas toujours senti comme ça, pourtant. Il fut un temps où Léo n'était rien de plus qu'un frère à ses yeux, et maintenant... Donnie ravala difficilement sa salive. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de son frère ? C'était la pire situation qui soit. Léo était son grand frère. Il ne pourrait jamais rien arriver entre eux. Même si cet amour n'avait pas été à sens unique – car Don était certain que c'était le cas – beaucoup trop de barrières se dressaient entre eux pour qu'ils soient un jour ensemble.

Léo était obéissant, stricte, soucieux des règles. Il était même plutôt froid quelque part, à toujours essayer d'être aussi parfait. Il était un élève remarquable pour leur sensei, doublé d'un très bon leader, Donnie le reconnaissait volontiers. Mais en dehors des missions, il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi fort et de cacher toutes ses émotions...

La pauvre petite tortue soupira. Il allait encore passer une nuit à ressasser tout ce qui n'allait pas sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Peut-être que s'il restait parfaitement immobile, Léo arriverait à dormir, lui ? En tous cas, il ne bougeait pas. Même si les muscles de Donatello commençaient à trouver sa position inconfortable, il ne remua pas d'un cil, bien décidé à ce qu'au moins l'une des deux tortues puisse dormir un peu.

Lorsque le réveil sonna aux aurores, Donnie sentit le lit onduler sous les mouvements de Léo qui s'étira avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, il se roula dans le lit en se demandant s'il réussirait à s'endormir quelques instants. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure rien qu'en pensant à Léo. Il caressa du bout du museau l'oreiller de son leader et y sentait son odeur de jasmin qui y était imprégnée. Comment faisait-il pour toujours sentir aussi bon ?

Lorsque Léo revint dans la chambre une heure plus tard pour prendre un bandana propre dans son placard, Donnie ne s'était toujours pas endormi. Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais ils détournèrent vite leur regard tous les deux. Don était emmitouflé dans les couvertures au beau milieu du lit et il se demandait si Léo allait lui faire une réflexion à ce sujet. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur la silhouette de son frère tandis que celui-ci, le dos tourné, attachait son bandana avec des gestes précis. Il reporta son regard sur le réveil quand Léo se retourna et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit sa voix :

« Ça ne sert à rien de traînasser au lit si tu es réveillé. »

Donatello remonta la couverture sur ses joues pour cacher la teinte rose qu'elles avaient prises et bafouilla la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit : « Je suis encore fatigué. »

« Un ninja doit savoir faire face à la fatigue. » répondit simplement le leader « Allez, lève toi. »

Pour accompagner le geste à la parole, Léo tira sur la couverture d'un coup sec pour dévoiler le corps recroquevillé de Donnie. Celui-ci dégluti en se sentant ainsi exposé aux yeux de Léo et décida de cacher son embarra par de la colère.

« Ça va, pas la peine d'être aussi brutale ! » maugréa-t-il en sautant hors du lit pour quitter la pièce à une vitesse magistrale.

Après une rapide douche, Don enfila son équipement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Raph dormait encore, mais pourtant quelqu'un avait déjà mis la machine à café en route. Ça ne pouvait être que Léo ou Mikey... Maître Splinter ne touchant jamais à la machine à café, et Mikey étant toujours en froid avec lui, Donnie en conclut que ça devait être Léo... Il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Est-ce que Léo essayait juste de se montrer gentil envers lui, ou était-ce un message pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit un peu plus réveillé ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait fais ça machinalement, sans penser à lui ou... Ah, il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir autant !

Michelangelo était assis à table, les yeux baissés sur un bol de céréales à peine entamé. Il n'adressa pas la parole à Donnie, et Donnie ne lui adressa pas la parole. Après la violente dispute de la veille, ils n'avaient pas envie de se parler.

Quand Raph et Léo se disputaient, ce qui était fréquent, leurs combats étaient violents mais ils se reparlaient en générale quelques heures plus tard. Donnie et Mikey, en revanche, ne se disputaient jamais... Alors comment savoir les étapes par lesquelles ils allaient passer ? En tous cas, pour le moment, ils ne se regardaient même pas.

Lorsque maître Splinter leur ordonna de se battre l'un contre l'autre ce matin-là, Don sentit le coin de ses lèvres se recourber dans un petit rictus. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu _envie_ de se battre contre quelqu'un.

Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien tirer l'énergie avec laquelle il combattait ce matin là. Il n'avait pas réellement dormi depuis des jours et il carburait uniquement au café, pourtant il dégageait une force plus impressionnante que d'habitude.

Malheureusement pour lui, Mikey était lui aussi en pleine forme et se débattait bien. Il prit le dessus au bout de longues minutes. Son regard était concentré, il avait vraiment une expression que Donatello lui avait rarement vu aborder. Il souffla de douleur lorsque son corps s'écroula sur le tatami après une prise bien placée.

Splinter ordonna la fin du combat et fit ses éternelles commentaires sur leurs techniques, mais Don ne les écouta pas vraiment.

Après l'entraînement, le génie se dirigea immédiatement vers son laboratoire. Avec toute cette pluie, la maintenance du repère demandait encore plus de rigueur et il y passerait sûrement la journée. Il fallait étanchéifier certains endroits de plafond, vérifier que toutes les installations électriques étaient bien au sec et surtout garder un œil attentif sur le lit des égouts qui avait tendance à déborder quand il pleuvait trop.

En d'autres mots, sa chambre n'était pas prête d'être nettoyée dans ces conditions.

Tandis qu'il était en train d'effectuer ses travaux de maintenance, une voix attira l'attention de Donnie. Il délaissa son travail quelques minutes pour se rendre au salon, et il y vit son petit frère passer devant lui pour se jeter vers une silhouette connue.

« April ! » s'exclama Mikey « Tu es trempée ! »

La petite tortue courut en direction de la buanderie pour lui ramener une serviette.

« Ouh, il pleut des cordes ! » souffla la jeune femme. Elle était pourtant habillée avec une tenue faite pour résister aux méfaits de la pluie, mais c'était la tempête dehors et l'eau s'était infiltrée sous son imperméable et dans ses bottes.

Léo s'approcha d'elle pour la débarrasser du paquet qu'elle portait.

« April, tu es trop gentille, tu aurais pu attendre que la pluie cesse pour nous apporter tous ça, » dit-il en amenant le sac de provision vers la cuisine. Donatello pâlit en le voyant faire Léo allait probablement déballer les courses et il ne voulait pas qu'il voit les somnifères qu'il avait demandé à April d'acheter pour lui !

Il allait partir à la poursuite de Léo lorsque la jeune femme l'interpella.

« Donatello ! »

Il se tourna vers elle et fut très soulagé de la voir sortir une petite boîte en carton de sous son imperméable.

« J'avais le pressentiment que tu voulais garder ça pour toi, » murmura-t-elle en lui tendant l'emballage. Donnie ne pouvait lui en être plus reconnaissant. Il eut tout juste le temps de la remercier avant que Mikey ne réapparaisse avec une serviette et il s'éclipsa avant que quelqu'un ne remarque ce qu'il venait d'acquérir.

Il jeta la boite de somnifère négligemment sur un bureau dans le fond de la pièce et retourna voir son amie. April avait toujours la gentillesse de leur acheter ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se procurer eux-mêmes et elle ajoutait parfois des petites surprises. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de biscuit au chocolat.

« Ils ont l'air délicieux, » dit Donatello en souriant, « on ferait mieux de les cacher avant que Mikey ne les mange tous. »

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir dit ces mots qu'il se souvint qu'il était en froid avec le-dit Mikey et qu'il était supposé l'ignorer. Le dénommé ne le regarda même pas et agit comme si personne n'avait rien dit.

« Il y a plusieurs paquets, vous pouvez avoir chacun le votre, » répondit April avec amusement.

« Ça c'est l'idée du siècle ! » s'exclama Raphaël en prenant un autre paquet dans le sac « Je vais cacher le mien dans ma chambre avant qu'il n'en reste que des miettes. »

Il envoya un regard moqueur en direction de Mikey qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Okay j'aime les gâteaux, mais je sais me maîtriser, c'est pas la peine d'agir comme si j'étais un tueur en série de cookie ! »

« Ose dire que tu n'as pas envie de tous les dévorer... » fit la tête chaude en secouant un des biscuits devant les yeux de son petit frère.

Donatello ignora les chamailleries des deux tortues et se tourna vers Léo avec deux boîtes de gâteaux dans les mains. Il faisait tout son possible pour agir naturellement et ne pas laisser voir l'attirance nouvelle qu'il éprouvait pour son leader.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » dit-il d'une voix douce, « tu veux que j'emmène ceux-là dans notre chambre ? »

« Votre chambre ? » demanda April en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« On partage la même en ce moment, » répondit rapidement Donnie, « mais c'est provisoire. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Léo, il avait amorcé un mouvement pour sortir de la cuisine, mais la ferme main de son leader se posa sur son bras.

« Donatello, laisse ses paquets ici, on ne mange pas dans la chambre. »

La petite tortue couleur olive frémit au simple contact de cette main sur sa peau, mais en même temps il sentait déjà une certaine forme de frustration monter. Il entendit April rire doucement à leur interaction.

« Vraiment ? Mais Léo, ce sont juste des biscuits... » protesta-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

« Et alors ? Ça fait des miettes et ça sali. Comment est-ce que tu crois que je garde ma chambre si propre ? Ça fait partie des règles ; on ne mange pas dans la chambre. » répondit fermement Léo.

« C'est une règle idiote... » murmura faiblement Donnie sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Peu importe, » rétorqua à nouveau l'aîné, « ma chambre, mes règles. »

« Léo a raison tu sais, » intervint soudainement April.

« Quoi ? Tu es de son côté ? » demanda Donnie en se retournant vers elle.

« J'essaye de faire respecter cette règle à Casey depuis qu'on habite ensemble, » expliqua la jeune femme, « mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Il me force à changer les draps sans cesse... »

« Voilà, c'est exactement le genre de chose que je veux éviter ! » renchérit Léo.

« Bon, bon, très bien, les boîtes restent ici ! » s'inclina finalement Donnie en les rangeant dans le placard avant de quitter la cuisine, exaspéré.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda April, habituée à un Donatello beaucoup plus calme.

Elle cligna des yeux en fixant la sortie de la cuisine. Léo soupira et continua simplement à ranger les courses.

« Il est juste frustré parce qu'il a du mal avec les entraînements en ce moment. Oh, et il s'est disputé avec Mikey aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama April « Oh, mais ils ne se disputent jamais pourtant ! Il doit vraiment se sentir mal... »

« Il traverse une mauvaise période, » admit Léo, « et il ne dort pas très bien, donc il est irritable. »

April secoua la tête, elle se doutait que les somnifères étaient pour lui... Si elle avait le temps plus tard, il faudrait qu'elle lui parle en tête à tête. Donnie était la tortue avec laquelle elle avait la plus forte relation, ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun et elle n'aimait pas le voir triste ou embêté.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, » répondit Léonardo en se tournant vers elle, « je crois que j'ai une idée. »

* * *

Lorsque Donatello retourna dans son laboratoire, il dû faire face à une très, très mauvaise surprise. La boîte de somnifère qu'April lui avait ramené était tombée derrière son bureau, c'était ouverte et toutes les petites pilules avaient pris l'eau.

Non seulement les somnifères étaient inutilisables, mais en plus une fuite dans le mur avait permis à l'eau de pluie de s'infiltrer dans la pièce ! Voilà, il s'était accordé quelques minutes de pauses et voilà ce qu'il se passait !

Agacé, la petite tortue jeta les pilules qu'il désirait tant et entreprit d'étanchéifier le mur. Encore. L'humidité dégradait tout à une vitesse impressionnante. Quand il termina enfin son travail sur le mur, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir April entrer avec un doux sourire.

« Coucou, » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau, « je suis venue passer un peu de temps avec toi ! Casey est arrivé il y a quelques minutes et il s'est accaparé Raph alors je me suis dit que moi aussi je devrais aller voir ma tortue préférée ! »

Il n y avait vraiment qu'April pour lui remonter le moral comme ça. Donnie sourit et vint s'asseoir prêt d'elle, heureux de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à ses problèmes.

« Et je suis là ! » dit-il avec un petit rire amusé. « Je suis content, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas prit le temps de parler tous les deux ! »

Le jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête. « C'est vrai ! Et je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter, pas vrai ? »

Donatello cligna des yeux. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être au courant de ce qu'il ressentait pour Léo, si ?

« Léo... » ajouta April, et le cœur de Donnie en rata un battement « … M'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Mikey... C'est vrai ? »

Retenant un soupire de soulagement, Don se laissa tomber dans le dossier de sa chaise.

« Oui, ça a en partie avoir avec le fait que ma chambre a explosée. »

« Explosée ? » répéta April, interloquée.

Donatello lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, comment à cause de sa maladresse et de celle de Mikey, sa chambre était désormais une grande pièce pleine de noir. Il évoqua sans entrer dans les détails ses problèmes de sommeil mais ne parla pas de Léo.

« Je doute que Mikey l'ai fait exprès, il n'est pas comme ça... »

« Je sais, » répondit Don, « mais je suis quand même fâché. C'est juste qu'il m'agace à être tout le temps si enfantin et à traîner sans cesse dans les pattes de Léo... »

« Tu es jaloux de sa relation avec Léo ? » demanda soudainement April.

Elle avait penché la tête sur le côté et avait ce petit regard malicieux qu'elle avait quand elle était certaine d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Donnie se sentait rougir malgré lui et fit son maximum pour garder son sang froid.

« Peut-être un peu, » admit-il, « Léo est mon grand-frère, je suppose que c'est important pour moi d'avoir sa reconnaissance... Mais ces derniers temps, il est tellement froid avec moi... C'est comme tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, tu as vu comment il m'a parlé ? Il ne fait que me donner des ordres sans cesse ! Ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça... »

« C'est ton leader, Donnie, » répondit April avec une voix douce, « c'est normal qu'il agisse comme ça, il ne veut que ton bien... »

« Je veux bien qu'il soit mon leader, mais seulement quand on est en mission. Quand on est entre nous, j'aimerais qu'il soit plus comme... Comme un frère. »

« Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui en parler? »

« N... Non... » bafouilla Donnie, un peu décontenancé par sa propre réponse.

« Tu devrais faire ça, » assura April, « Léo peut se montrer un peu distant parfois, mais il est vraiment soucieux de ton bien-être, de votre bien-être à tous. Si tu lui parles, il t'écoutera. »

Elle adressa ensuite un autre gentil sourire à la petite tortue qui le lui rendit avec une pointe de soulagement.

« Merci April, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Le jeune femme rit en lui répondant que c'était à cela que servaient les amis. Donatello se sentait beaucoup mieux après lui avoir parlé. Il était plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

Le soir venu, Léo insista pour que les quatre tortues raccompagnent Casey et April chez eux, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien, même avec cette pluie diluvienne. Raphaël n'avait vraiment pas l'air enchanté à l'idée d'être mouillé, contrairement à Mikey qui, aussitôt sous la pluie, se mettait à sauter partout comme une grenouille.

Léo était stoïque, comme à son habitude, et quant à Donnie, hé bien il aurait tout donné pour être dans leur foyer, au sec, mais il tâchait de ne pas le montrer.

« Attention à ne pas glisser, » lança Léo à l'intention du petit groupe.

La pluie s'abattait sur le visage de Donatello, le maintenant plus éveillé que jamais. En ce moment précis il en oubliait quasiment qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis des jours. Il marchait aux côtés d'April tout en étant attentif à ses mouvements et se montrant prêt à la rattraper si jamais elle tombait.

Léo les devança, son regard se baladant entre Mikey, qui sautillait de gauche à droite et dans tous les sens, et Raph et Casey qui faisaient plus ou moins la course.

April sursauta lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit, envoyant de fortes vibrations dans le sol.

« Ça va April, on est presque arrivé, » cria Donatello pour couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

Léo se tourna rapidement vers eux avant de reporter son attention devant lui.

Donnie essuya une fois de plus l'eau qui coulait sur son front quand son sixième sens s'activa. Il dégaina instinctivement son bo et se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec un ninja du clan des foot qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. D'un coup habile, il l'envoya valdinguer au loin, tandis qu'April donnait l'alarme.

« Léo, on est attaqué ! »

Fearless avait déjà ressentis l'attaque dès lors que Donnie avait saisit son arme. Il remercia le ciel que son frère se soit rendu compte de sa présence avant que le traître n'ait pu l'attaquer. Il s'élança dans le combat avec vivacité.

Raph et Casey furent ravi qu'il y est un peu d'action et mirent à terre la plus part des robots à eux deux. Finalement, les deux humains rentrèrent chez eux sans égratignures et les tortues entamèrent le chemin inverse.

Sautant de toits en toits, Donatello appréciait la fraîcheur de la pluie sur sa peau. Il n'aimait pas l'humidité, mais le froid ne lui posait aucun problèmes. C'était même agréable. Peut-être qu'il aimait ça parce que ça lui rappelait Léo... ?

Donnie secoua la tête, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Raph et Mikey se bousculèrent en se rendant dans la salle de bain, pressés tous les deux de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Donatello allait les suivre quand Léo se plaça devant lui. Son premier réflexe fut de se demander en quoi il allait à nouveau être réprimé, mais une lueur dans les yeux du leader lui indiqua qu'il n'allait pas se montrer aussi froid que d'habitude.

« Tu as fais du bon travail ce soir, Donnie. Sans toi on aurait pas vu l'attaque venir. »

Suite à quoi il lui adressa un doux sourire avec un petit air fier. La petite tortue en resta sans voix. Baissant les yeux, Don fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de rougir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de compliments de la part de Léo, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'était l'amour sur le plan scientifique, mais l'expérimenter était quelque chose de complètement diffèrent. Ces simples mots prononcés sur le ton de la bienveillance déclenchèrent une vague d'endorphines qui détendit encore d'avantage Donatello.

Les tortues se lavèrent ensemble, comme elles le faisaient souvent à la fin des missions. Quand ils sortirent de la douche et regagnèrent leur chambre, Don s'effondra littéralement sur le lit. Les draps lui parurent extrêmement doux et dès lors qu'il ferma les paupières, il s'endormit, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, sans aucune difficultés.

Léo termina de préparer son équipement pour le lendemain puis jeta un œil à son frère. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'était assoupis. Enfin. Son plan de le traîner sous la pluie pour le fatiguer avait marché ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour endormir son frère tout de même !

Léo remonta la couverture sur le corps de Donnie avant de glisser de son côté du lit. Il régla le réveil comme d'habitude, puis il laissa ses yeux parcourir la silhouette à ses côtés. Sa relation avec Donatello s'était un peu effritée ces derniers temps, et il songea qu'il devrait peut-être prêter plus d'attention à ce petit frère en particulier. Après tout, ce n'était pas juste qu'il ne s'occupe que de Mikey et de Raph.

Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et se laissa lui même glisser dans le sommeil, apaisé par la respiration régulière de Donatello.


	5. Chapter 5

****Coucou les gens ! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents et que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire x') j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi ! Je remercie les commentaires, bien sûr, ça fait super plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ^-^ !****

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

La première partie de la nuit fut parfaite. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils partageaient cette chambre, Léo et Donnie dormaient vraiment tous les deux.

Ce fut vers une heure du matin que les choses se corsèrent.

Donatello se mit à bouger plus que d'habitude dans son sommeil, ce qui ne tarda pas à réveiller Léo. Il commençait tout juste à s'habituer au fait de dormir avec quelque chose de mouvent à ses côtés et son premier réflexe en se réveillant fut de grogner.

« Donatello, arrête de bouger dans tous les sens ! » maugréa-t-il.

Mais le plus jeune ne cessait de remuer, si bien que Léo finit par s'asseoir et il réalisa alors que son frère était toujours endormi et probablement en train de faire un cauchemar.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Donnie se réveilla soudainement en sursaut, essoufflé et les yeux écarquillés. Il se redressa et son regard scrutait la pièce avec un air paniqué comme si il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Lorsque l'aîné posa sa main sur son épaule, il sursauta bruyamment avant de porter sa main à sa bouche. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il avait vraiment l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

Léo se rapprocha de lui, toute colère dû à son réveil au beau milieu de la nuit oublié, et il amorça un geste pour prendre Donatello dans ses bras, mais celui-ci le repoussa vivement en soufflant : « me touche pas », suite à quoi il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Léo ne put que le regarder s'en aller sans comprendre.

Donnie se rendit dans la salle de bain pour reprendre ses esprits seul et se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar ! Chaque fois qu'il pensait passer une nuit tranquille, ce stupide rêve revenait le hanter. Il lui remuait les tripes, il semblait beaucoup, beaucoup trop réel et... Don ne voulait pas que Léo le voit comme ça.

Il était déjà assez vulnérable dans le dojo et durant les missions, il ne voulait pas que Léo le voit pleurer pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un cauchemar. Donatello se sentait tellement faible... Il avait la sensation que Léo ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à lui si il le voyait se mettre dans des états pareil pour si peu.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, la tortue couleur jade était encore assise sur le lit et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Donnie ne parla pas et se contenta de se recoucher sans regarder son grand-frère.

« Donnie, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Léo avec inquiétude. Il regarda le plus jeune s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures et avança une main vers lui pour le réconforter avant de stopper son geste, se rappelant comment il l'avait repoussé juste avant.

« Je vais bien, » répondit Donnie dans une voix étouffée.

Léo soupira et se recoucha. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des petites tortues, il était arrivé que Donatello fasse des cauchemars. En fait, ça leur était arrivé à tous. Mais à cette époque, il laissait Léo le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner jusqu'à ce que la peur le quitte.

Don n'était plus un enfant maintenant. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le prenne dans ses bras et Léo ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de respecter ça. Il posa donc sa tête dans l'oreiller et se concentra sur sa respiration pour essayer de retrouver le sommeil.

Donatello ne bougea pas d'un centimètre durant le reste de la nuit.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Léo se leva le premier pour effectuer sa routine habituelle avant le début de l'entraînement. Donnie dormait si profondément qu'il ne l'entendit même pas se lever.

Aux alentours de 5h30, le réveil sonna une seconde fois le leader l'avait à nouveau réglé pour qu'il lève Donnie à ce moment là, mais la tortue resta cloîtrée sous les couvertures. Léo entra dans la chambre pour désactiver la sonnerie et ordonna à son cadet de se lever. Lorsque celui-ci se redressa enfin, il lâcha un sursaut de surprise et s'exclama :

« Oh mon dieu, tu as une mine affreuse. »

« Parce que tu crois que toi tu ressembles à un mannequin ? » répliqua Donnie en reniflant.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... » répondit Léo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'avança vers le lit et s'approcha de lui beaucoup trop vite au goût de Donatello. Il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre et avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, la main de Léo était sur son front.

« Donnie, tu es brûlant, » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Mais pour Donatello, c'était plutôt la main de Léo qui était brûlante. Ce dernier la retira avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas rapide et Don resta figé avec une sensation très étrange là où on l'avait touché. Il sentit ses joues rougir et le piquer au moins autant que son front. C'était dingue comme une simple contacte avec le corps de Léo pouvait lui procurer des sensations aussi étranges...

Après quelques minutes, son frère aîné réapparut dans la pièce en compagnie de maître Splinter et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Donnie réalisa qu'il avait froid et très mal à la tête. Sa gorge était serrée et son nez encombré, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise pour comprendre qu'il était malade. Son père l'ausculta rapidement avant de conclure qu'il avait très certainement attrapé froid.

Donatello se sentait un peu ailleurs et ne remarqua même pas que Léo s'était assis sur le lit et le regardait avec une mine inquiète.

« Pas d'entraînement pour toi aujourd'hui, » fit-il avec à la fois fermeté et douceur dans la voix.

Le petit génie hocha la tête, les yeux clos. Un frisson le parcourut en entendant la voix de son frère. Ou peut-être que c'était la fièvre, il ne savait plus trop.

Incapable de lutter, il laissa maître Splinter et Léo l'installer au milieu du lit et prit sans discuter les médicaments qu'on lui amena avant de replonger dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

« Où est Don ? » demanda Raph alors qu'il entrait dans le dojo.

Léo et Mikey étaient déjà en train de s'étirer sur les tatamis et la présence manquante l'avait tout de suite perturbé. Donnie n'était jamais en retard pour les entraînement...

« Votre frère est tombé malade, » répondit maître Splinter, « puisqu'il ne peut pas se joindre à nous ce matin, nous allons simplement travailler sur quelques katas et nous reprendrons le gros de l'entraînement lorsque Donatello sera en état de nous rejoindre. »

Raphaël lâcha un petit « cool » avant d'aller se mettre en position à côté de ses frères. Moins de temps d'entraînement, ça voulait dire plus de temps pour lui. Mikey esquiva un sourire avant de réaliser ce que son maître venait de dire.

« Donatello est malade ? » demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

« Il a attrapé froid, » répondit Léo.

« C'est pas très étonnant, » commenta Raphaël, « après tout le temps qu'on a passé dehors sous la pluie hier, il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous tombe malade. »

Mikey hocha doucement la tête et décida de profiter du fait que son entraînement serait beaucoup plus court que d'habitude. Il était sensé être fâché après Donnie, mais son instinct de frère le poussait à se faire du soucis pour lui...

Ils s'étaient battu. Se battre aussi violemment en dehors du dojo, ça ne leur était jamais, jamais arrivé avant... Mais depuis que Don avait changé de chambre, il avait l'impression qu'il était plus irritable.

Après l'entraînement, Mikey se dirigea vers la cuisine et décida que ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était disputé avec son frère qu'il devait le laisser mourir de faim. Il sortit donc tout l'attirail pour cuisiner et c'est ainsi qu'aux alentours de midi, Donatello eut la surprise de se faire réveiller par son petit frère. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et le secouait doucement.

« Debout, espèce de marmotte. »

Donnie ouvrit ses paupières qui lui paraissaient si lourdes et se redressa difficilement, ses muscles étant endoloris par la maladie.

« Mikey ? » dit-il avec une voix enrouée, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour toute réponse, le dénommé déposa un bol de soupe sur les genoux de son frère. L'odeur de légumes qui s'en dégageait mirent soudainement l'eau à la bouche de ce dernier, mais il n'osa pas y toucher et regarda confusément son petit frère à la place.

« Léo ne veut pas qu'on mange dans la chambre, » dit-il après quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard.

« Je m'en fiche, » répondit le plus jeune, « Shredder lui-même ne m'empêchera pas de te nourrir, chambre ou pas chambre. »

Donatello frémit doucement. C'était la première fois que Mikey lui parlait depuis leur dispute et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ça ou qu'il fasse quelque chose d'aussi gentil pour lui. Les yeux baissés, il demanda doucement : « Donc... Tu n'es plus fâché... ? »

Michelangelo soupira et croisa les bras avant de finalement répondre : « Non... Et toi ? »

Donnie leva doucement la tête vers son frère. Il était trop fatigué et affaiblis pour rester fâché, et puis, Mikey voulait visiblement prendre soin de lui, ce qui était trop mignon pour rester en colère une seconde de plus.

« Je suis désolé pour toutes les choses que je t'ai dites... » murmura-t-il « C'était méchant et tu ne méritais pas que je te parle comme ça... »

Mikey fit le tour de lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de Donatello.

« C'est rien Donnie, » répondit-il, « j'ai dit des choses méchantes aussi. Et puis c'est vrai que c'est ma faute si tu n'as plus de chambre. »

« C'est de notre faute à tous les deux... »

« Je sais. Tais-toi et manges maintenant. »

Donnie renifla et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse, et puis Mikey ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas avaler sa soupe. Il ignora la brûlure dans sa gorge et la nourriture qui avait un goût de carton voilà ce que ça apportait d'aller courir sous la pluie ! Il y en avait toujours un qui tombait malade après ce genre de sortie, et cette fois-ci ça tombait sur lui.

« Alors c'est ici que tu passes tes nuits ? » murmura Mikey en observant la pièce.

Pour toutes réponses, Donnie hocha la tête. Cela devait faire un moment que Mike n'était pas venu ici. Ils n'allaient pas souvent dans les chambres les uns des autres, après tout. En tous cas plus depuis le début de la puberté, ce qui était compréhensible.

« C'est... Très dépouillé, » commenta le benjamin.

« Léo n'a jamais eu un super sens de la déco, » répondit Donnie en haussant les épaules.

Il posa le bol à présent vide sur la table de nuit et toussa avant de ramener la couverture autour de lui. Michelangelo se pencha vers lui pour venir placer son front contre le sien et Donatello le regarda faire sans trop comprendre.

« Tu as de la fièvre, » dit Mikey après quelques secondes.

Oh, bien sûr, il vérifiait sa température. Donnie se sentit un peu bête de ne pas l'avoir compris tout de suite et acquiesça doucement. Mikey s'éloigna et lui ordonna de se recoucher, ce que la petite tortue n'eut aucun mal à faire. Il se laissa tomber dans son oreiller tandis que le plus jeune réajustait les couvertures autour de lui.

Mikey faisait une super nounou quand il le voulait.

Reniflant, Donatello songea que bien que le contacte du front de Mikey contre le sien avait quelque chose de très réconfortant et d'agréable, ça n'avait rien avoir avec les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsque Léo le touchait.

Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, ils se souvint du simple contacte de sa main contre sa peau brûlante et il s'endormit dans la seconde.

* * *

 _Donatello pleurait en serrant contre lui le corps sans vie de son plus jeune frère. Le ciel au dessus de lui était d'un rouge sanguin et il pouvait entendre au loin des corbeaux croasser._

 _Il faisait froid._

 _« Mikey, Mikey reste avec moi ! »_

 _Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les yeux autres fois si pétillants du benjamin étaient à présent terne et livide._

 _« Léo, Raph, je vous en supplie, répondez-moi ! »_

 _Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent, statique au sol dans une grande marre écarlate._

 _Et tous ça, c'était de sa faute._

* * *

« Donatello ! Donatello réveil toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

Donnie ne réalisa qu'il était en train de rêver qu'au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin sur la réalité. Il était essoufflé comme si on venait d'essayer de l'étrangler et il pleurait. Son regard humide rencontra alors celui de Léo qui était juste à ses côtés et le regardait avec un air inquiet.

« C'était juste un cauchemar, » lui dit-il avec un ton réconfortant, « c'est rien, tu es réveillé maintenant... »

Mais des images de son rêve revinrent à l'esprit de Donatello. Il voyait Léo gisant au sol, de nombreuses cicatrices parsemant son corps, les yeux recouvert de lunettes noires indiquant qu'il avait perdu la vue... Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait rien pu faire...

Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement faible. Il était inutile. Il ne voulait pas que Léo le touche, il ne le méritait pas, et en quelques secondes, il était hors du lit et loin de son frère.

« Merde, merde, merde, » maugréa-t-il en se passant une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur le visage.

Ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait il lui fallait plusieurs minutes avant de revenir pleinement à la réalité. Il se regarda dans la glace et ses yeux était encore rouges d'avoir pleurer.

Il n'était plus malade, ou en tous cas il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis quelques jours, mais ses yeux le brûlaient encore par moment.

Il soupira en entendant les bruits de pas de Léo qui arrivait prés de la salle de bain. Depuis qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, c'était la quatrième fois que ses cauchemars le réveillaient en pleine nuit, et chaque fois c'était de pire en pire.

Un petit bruit se fit entendre alors que Léo frappait à la porte. « Donatello, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, ça va, » répondit la petite tortue en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions dans sa voix.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Voilà, maintenant il insistait. Il fallait toujours qu'il ait le contrôle sur tout et qu'il soit au courant de tout et il n'allait certainement pas lâcher Donatello aussi facilement.

« Oui, je suis sûr ! Retourne dormir, il est tard ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, » insista encore Léo, « Donatello ça fait plusieurs fois que ce genre de choses arrive, il faut qu'on en parle ! »

Don soupira d'exaspération et se résigna à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour faire face à son frère. Le simple fait d'être face à lui accélérait déjà son rythme cardiaque, il le sentait et il avait peur que Léo ne le sente aussi. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui devait rester un secret à tout prix.

« I rien à dire, » répondit Donnie, « j'ai fais un mauvais rêve, c'est tout, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »

« Tu plaisantes ? On partage la même chambre depuis une semaine et c'est déjà arrivé quatre fois ! Don, tu n'as même pas passé une seule nuit complète à dormir, quand tu ne fais pas de cauchemars tu n'arrives simplement pas à trouver le sommeil, je crois qu'il y a un problème et qu'il faut qu'on en parle. »

Donatello soupira et sortit de la salle de bain, forçant Léo à se mettre de côté.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes. »

Il avait commencé à regagner leur chambre, mais quelque chose de chaud lui enserrera le bras. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que ce n'était autre que la main de Léo qui le retenait de s'en aller. Un frisson parcourut Donnie un autre effet qui arrivait parce qu'il était amoureux et qu'il lui fallait camoufler.

« Si, ce sont mes affaires aussi, » répliqua Léo, « non seulement tu es mon frère mais en plus on partage la même chambre alors-... »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Raphaël qui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et pointa le bout de son museau dans le couloir avec un air agacé.

« Hé, y en a qui essayant de dormir ici ! » s'exclama-t-il « Allez vous disputer ailleurs ! »

Donnie sentit la main de Léo quitter son bras, pour son plus grand soulagement.

« On ne se disputait pas, » répondit fermement Léo.

La porte de la chambre de Mikey s'ouvrit alors et le benjamin montra une mine ensommeillée tout en demandant : « Les mecs, il est une heure du matin, pourquoi vous vous disputez ? »

« On ne se dispute pas, » fit à nouveau Léo.

« Alors pourquoi vous criez ? » s'exclama Raph.

« C'est pas du tout ce qu'on faisait ! »

« Ah si, » répliqua Mikey, « c'est carrément ce que vous faisiez, et ça m'a réveillé ! »

Donatello soupira et décida de s'en aller tant que ses frères faisaient diversion. Pour une fois ils tombaient bien ces deux là !

Si ça continuait comme ça, Léo ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose était diffèrent. Ils avaient passé la totalité de leur vie ensemble et lire le langage corporel était une de ses spécialités.

Le principal problème était qu'être amoureux entraînait un nombre plutôt important de signe physique repérable. Donatello avait passé quelques heures ces jours derniers à faire des recherches sur tout ce qui pourrait le trahir et la liste était malheureusement assez longue.

Léo ne devait pas savoir. Personne ne devait savoir. Ils étaient frères et ils étaient une équipe. L'équilibre entre eux était déjà fragile sans qu'il rajoute quelque chose d'aussi conséquent dans la balance.

En plus de tout ça, l'esprit scientifique de Donnie le poussait à penser que ce n'était qu'une phase.

 _« On vit tous les uns sur les autres sans aucun contacte extérieur – ou presque – ce genre de situation était à prévoir, »_ songeait-il à longueur de temps, _« nous sommes en pleine adolescence, et les hormones ne nous aident pas, donc ressentir ce genre de chose et tout à fait compréhensible... »_

Compréhensible mais pas excusable pour autant.

Depuis toutes ses journées, la pluie n'avait pas encore cessée.

Donatello effectuait paresseusement ses katas en laissant son regard se balader sur la pièce et les autres tortues qui y étaient.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se demandait si ses frères avaient déjà expérimenté des sentiments amoureux les uns envers les autres aussi... Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Michelangelo était si collé à Léo ces derniers temps. Avait-il lui aussi des sentiments pour leur leader ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Donatello avait la sensation que ça expliquait tout !

Et quant à Raphaël... Hé bien il y avait toujours eu une grande tension entre lui et Léo, et cela n'aurait pas du tout étonné Donnie que cette tension soit justement d'ordre sexuelle. Raphaël devait sûrement éprouver quelque chose du même ordre que lui !

Don s'arrêta soudainement au beau milieu de son mouvement.

 _« Tu es ridicule, Donatello, »_ se dit-il intérieurement, _« arrête d'être jaloux comme ça ! »_

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait vraiment s'en empêcher...

« Ça va Don ? » lui demanda Raph.

Le dénommé hocha simplement la tête et reprit là où il en était. Il réfléchissait trop à tout ça, il fallait qu'il arrête et qu'il soit un peu plus « relax ». Il enviait vraiment le tempérament toujours détendu de Mikey. Ce mec avait vraiment un don pour ne pas se prendre la tête et gérer les problèmes avec naturel quand et si il y en avait.

La maintenance du repère avec toute cette pluie n'en finissait pas et prit une bonne partie de la journée de Donnie. Les réparations de la chambre n'avançaient pas mais il lui fallait gérer ses priorités.

Quand l'heure d'aller au lit arriva finalement, il n'était pas du tout fatigué. Il avait bu beaucoup trop de café pour ça, de toute façon, mais il ne discuta pas et alla se laver avant de regagner la chambre.

Il était déjà déshabillé et emmitouflé dans les couvertures lorsqu'il entendit Léo souhaiter bonne nuit à Mike dans le couloir puis entrer dans la chambre. À cet instant précis, un énorme bruit de tonnerre retentit jusqu'au fin fond des égouts.

Donatello se rassit dans le lit, soudainement incertain d'avoir bien vérifié que tout son matériel scientifique était au sec. Léo se tourna vers lui et murmura : « Décidément c'est la tempête dehors... »

Il était en train de retirer son bandana et Donnie acquiesça tout en se demandant si ça valait la peine de redescendre pour jeter un œil à son laboratoire.

Un autre coup de tonnerre tonitruant retentit et Léo vint s'asseoir sur le lit en scrutant la plafond comme si il pouvait voir à travers. Le plus jeune le regarda un moment, sentant confusément que quelque chose tracassait son aîné.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Léo se tourna vers lui, le fixant de ses deux yeux bleus de chine et lui demanda : « Tu as peur de l'orage ? »

Donatello frémit à cause de la proximité qu'il avait avec son frère et détourna immédiatement la tête. Les pupilles se dilatent quand on regarde quelqu'un dont on est amoureux et il ne voulait pas que Léo le voit.

« Non, pas du tout, » répondit-il en toute franchise.

« Si tu as peur, tu peux me le dire, tu sais, » insista le leader.

Donnie fronça les arcades sourcilières, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait ça.

« Non, Léo, j'ai pas peur, » affirma-t-il.

Un autre bruit emplit l'espace et Donatello sentit très clairement son frère tressaillir.

« Léo, » dit-il doucement, incertain de ce qu'il allait demander, « est-ce que toi tu aurais peur de l'orage, par hasard ? »

« Pas du tout, c'est ridicule, » répondit-il.

Il y avait tellement de sang froid dans sa voix que Donnie se laissa convaincre pendant quelques secondes... Avant que Léo ne sursaute à nouveau en entendant encore le son de l'orage qui semblait plus fort que d'habitude.

C'était très étrange de le voir tressaillir et frémir de la sorte. Léo gardait habituellement son sang froid dans n'importe quelle situation, mais là, plus les minutes passaient et plus la peur semblait l'envahir, montant lentement en lui, jusqu'à qu'il soit tellement effrayé qu'il décide de se cacher sous les couvertures, incapable de cacher ses émotions plus longtemps.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit avant ? » demanda Donnie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était dingue ça, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et il apprenait seulement maintenant que Léo avait peur de l'orage... Et il semblait en avoir bien peur en plus ! Pourtant lorsqu'ils étaient sorti la dernière fois, le leader avait gardé son sang-froid du début à la fin...

« J'étais à 90% certain que tu allais te moquer de moi, » répondit doucement la voix de Léo depuis le dessous des couvertures, « ose me dire que tu me trouves pas ridicule. »

« Je ne te trouve pas ridicule, » répondit sincèrement Donnie.

Et c'était vrai, il était seulement étonné d'ignorer quelqu'un chose d'aussi important sur son propre frère, mais en dehors de ça, il ne le jugeait d'aucune façon.

« Mais je le suis ! » s'exclama Léo avant de frémir à nouveau en entendant un autre coup de tonnerre.

Donatello se mordilla les lèvres. C'était la première fois depuis très, très longtemps que Léo s'ouvrait un peu à lui, lui exposant une partie de lui même qui lui déplaisait, lui montrant une petite faiblesse.

« Léo, c'est pas grave d'avoir peur. »

Il passa gentiment sa main sur la carapace de son grand frère à travers le draps, mais celui-ci se redressa et poussa sa main avec une mine mécontente.

« Arrête, » s'exclama Léo, « je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me réconforte ! »

« De toute évidence, si, » murmura Donnie en lui renvoyant son regard.

« Non, je suis le leader, c'est moi qui suis sensé m'occuper des autres, et pas l'inverse. »

Donatello leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira, profondément excédé par le comportement virilisé de Léo.

« Bien. Comme tu veux, » dit-il.

Si Léo ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, Donnie n'allait pas l'y forcer. Il décida donc de laisser tomber et se coucha en éteignant la lampe de son côté. Léo resta assis avec la couverture qui lui servait de tente. Il n'avait pas éteins sa lampe – Don en déduisit que la lumière le rassurait – et il continuait à frémir à chaque coup de tonnerre qui résonnait dans les couloirs vides du repère.

Lui qui cachait toujours tellement bien ces peurs, le voilà en train de trembler comme une feuille morte sous les couvertures.

Donnie pensait qu'il finirait par se calmer, mais plus le temps passait, plus l'orage se faisait fort et plus son aîné semblait apeuré. Après quelques minutes, le génie soupira et finit par dire avec douceur : « Léo, vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Le tonnerre n'est rien d'autre qu'un bruit produit par l'expansion brutale d'une colonne d'air qui a été chauffée très rapidement par la foudre. C'est un phénomène naturelle et parfaitement normal, et puis, tu sais, du fond des égouts, on a-...»

Donatello cessa de parler lorsque la lampe de chevet du leader s'éteignit d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda aussitôt Léo, tellement apeuré qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

« Probablement ton ampoule qui a grillé, ne panique pas comme ça. »

Don se tourna vers sa propre table de nuit et tenta d'allumer sa lampe de chevet, mais celle-ci resta éteinte.

« Ou pas... » Fit-il entre se dents. « C'est bizarre... »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »

« On ne devrait pas avoir de coupure de courant, on est branché sur le système d'électricité de la ville... »

Léo lâcha un petit gémissement en guise de question, mais Donnie l'ignora. Son mode professionnel faisait surface et il sortit du lit avec détermination.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe, » dit-il en commençant à mettre son équipement.

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant, je ne vais pas attendre demain matin, tout le monde aura besoin d'électricité à ce moment là. Il faut régler le problème tout de suite. »

Bien que la décision de Donatello était la meilleure et donc qu'elle était objectivement non négociable, Léo eut très envie de lui ordonner de rester là. Il ne voulait pas rester tout seul dans sa chambre toute noire avec le bruit du tonnerre en fond sonore.

« Mais où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il en sortant enfin le bout de son museau de sa cachette.

« Dans les égouts, c'est là que se trouve notre générateur. »

Donatello venait de finir de se préparer et il se tourna vers Léo avant de sortir de la chambre. Celui-ci lui lança un regard dans lequel on pouvait lire « me laisse pas ici tout seul ». C'était très étrange de voir une telle expression dans les yeux d'ordinaire si froids de Léo. Donnie détourna la tête, rougissant un peu malgré lui et il prit son courage à deux mains pour demander : « Tu viens avec moi ? »

Léo réussit, bien qu'à contre cœur, à abandonner sa couverture pour suivre Donatello hors de sa chambre. Marcher dans les couloirs humides des égouts était pour lui un vrai calvaire : le tonnerre y raisonnait avec une force encore plus impressionnante que dans le repère et la pluie qui tombait au dehors rendait l'eau des égouts très agitée.

À chaque détonation, son corps se crispait et son souffle se coupait. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'ils étaient en mission et qu'il y avait de l'orage, Léo pouvait se concentrer sur leur objectif pour ignorer la peur, mais là il était littéralement devant elle.

Donnie finit par glisser naturellement sa main dans la sienne pour le forcer à continuer à avancer parce qu'il avait tendance à s'arrêter sans prévenir. Léo obtempéra, serrant même sa main lorsqu'il avait trop peur, et Don devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas laisser son rythme cardiaque augmenter au-delà du raisonnable.

 _« C'est juste sa main, juste sa main, »_ se répétait-il intérieurement.

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui guidait son frère et le rassurait... Ce sentiment n'était pas déplaisant, il avait un peu l'impression d'être le plus grand.

« Ça va aller, on est plus très loin... » murmura-t-il pour rassurer Léo.

« C'est normal que le... Que le bruit du tonnerre soit aussi fort ? »

« Oui, sa raisonne entre les murs des égouts, c'est tout... »

Donnie s'arrêta enfin devant le générateur d'où venait le problème et se mit à déblatérer tout ce qu'il savait sur l'orage et la pluie, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Léonardo écouta son frère parler très attentivement. Raphaël et Mikey n'étaient jamais assez patient pour l'écouter jusqu'au bout et lui demandaient généralement de s'arrêter au bout de quelques minutes. Mais pas Léo. Il aimait l'écouter parler, même si il ne comprenait pas toujours tout.

Il fallut au moins un quart d'heure à Donnie pour régler le problème. Pendant qu'il travaillait, Léo était resté juste à côté de lui et s'était petit à petit un peu détendu.

« Je ne le dirais pas aux autres, tu sais, » murmura Don en refermant la petite portière en métal, rassemblant ses outils pour s'en aller.

Il se tenait tout proche de Léo et distinguait parfaitement sa silhouette obscure dans le noir des égouts. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient comme deux orbes lumineuses...

« Tu ne leur dira pas quoi ? » demanda tout doucement Léo.

Donnie rougissait mais il n'avait pas envie de détourner le regard. Il espérait qu'avec la pénombre, son frère ne verrait rien.

« Que tu as peur... » répondit-il à voix basse.

Léo baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'orage semblait s'être calmé, mais il pleuvait toujours à flots.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé tout à l'heure, » finit-il par murmurer, « c'est juste que je n'aime pas... Avoir des... Faiblesses... »

Donatello sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Léo... Léo s'ouvrait à lui. Il s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres et répondit en essayant de garder son calme : « Je voulais juste que tu te sentes mieux... C'est normal d'avoir peur parfois, Léo, même pour toi. Ça ne fait pas de toi un mauvais leader, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je voudrais juste que tu me laisses être là pour toi quand tu ne vas pas bien. »

Léo ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement, un peu gêné d'admettre ce qu'il ressentait aussi ouvertement. Mais Donnie ne le jugeait pas, au contraire, il se montrait très compréhensif.

Cependant il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Si tu veux que je te parle de mes problèmes, il va falloir me parler des tiens, Donatello, » statua Léo avec une certaine froideur dans la voix.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cette histoire se fait au feeling donc je sais pas trop où je vais mais... Voici le nouveau chapitre x'D**

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

 _« Si tu veux que je te parle de mes problèmes, il va falloir me parler des tiens, Donatello. »_

Oh non, il remettait ça sur le tapis.

Léonardo avait parlé avec un ton ferme. Il avait repris son masque de leader. Il n'arrêtait pas de changer d'attitude tantôt leader, tantôt grand-frère... Donnie avait horreur de ça.

Léo était sur le point d'insister, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il se retrouva à sursauter, à nouveau surpris par le bruit du tonnerre.

L'humidité était palpable sur les murs et des gouttes d'eau suintaient sur les parois, tombant parfois sur l'une des deux tortues, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêtaient vraiment attention. Donnie resserra ses outils contre lui et passa devant son frère sans le regarder, se sentant même assez audacieux pour lui donner un ordre.

« Rentrons à la maison, » dit-il avec un ton qui se voulait assuré.

Léo resta un peu hésitant pendant quelques secondes, toujours effrayé par le lointain orage. Une goutte de pluie tomba sur son museau et il secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de trottiner jusqu'à Donnie pour le rattraper.

« Cette discussion n'est pas fini ! »

« Si elle l'est. »

Donatello accéléra le pas, espérant très fort qu'un autre coup de tonnerre viendrait le sauver de cette situation embarrassante. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de ses cauchemars.

« Elle ne l'est pas, » insista Léo. « Donatello, la situation est grave, tu fais des crises de terreurs nocturnes qui te rendent insomniaques. Pourquoi tu refuses d'en parler ? »

Aussi fort qu'il aimait Léo, Don ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait que ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves étaient faux. Il n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre dire et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

On le considérait déjà comme la frêle fleur de l'équipe, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » lança-t-il.

Il continuait à avancer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il courrait presque. Mais cela ne l'éloignait nullement de ses problèmes. Léo le suivait de prêt et se montrait très insistant.

« Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça ? Tu n'as jamais été aussi distant avant... Je ne comprends pas... »

Donatello s'arrêta pour se retourner vers Léo. Il avait repris le ton du grand-frère et semblait si désarçonné... Ses grands yeux bleus scrutèrent le plus jeune alors qu'il demandait avec inquiétude : « Donnie, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Le dénommé secoua vivement la tête, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

« N... Non, c'est pas ça... » bredouilla-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme si tu n'avais plus confiance en moi ? » demanda Léo avec un certain mélange de tristesse et de perplexité dans la voix.

Donnie baissa les yeux.

« Je n'agis pas... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge qui se serra dangereusement. C'était vraiment ce que Léo pensait ? Pourtant, il avait confiance en lui ! Comment lui expliquer que s'il mettait de la distance entre eux, c'était justement parce qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils soient plus proches ?

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton changement d'attitude récemment, tu te trompes, » continua Léo. « Tu es plus distant, tu ne me parles presque plus... Au début je pensais que c'était parce que tu dormais mal, mais je commence à me demander si i pas autre chose. »

Le rythme cardiaque de Donatello s'accéléra instantanément. Il s'en doutait. Léo se doutait qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Merde.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache !

« Écoute, Léo, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi... » tenta Donnie.

Mais Léo était trop perspicace.

« Pourquoi tu me mens ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils « Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Un coup de tonnerre retentit mais Léo ne tressaillit pas seuls ses yeux qui clignèrent trahirent son angoisse. Il était trop focalisé sur son frère pour prêter attention à l'orage. C'était une de ses facultés lorsque la situation était grave, il gardait toujours son sang-froid.

Donatello savait qu'il était coincé. Léo était tenace, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille. Il décida donc de lâcher une partie de la vérité, pour faire diversion.

« C'est vrai, » admit-il en soupirant, « je fais des cauchemars... Des cauchemars... Horribles... »

Le simple fait de l'admettre à voix haute lui noua l'estomac.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as dit à personne ? » demanda Léo avec un ton un peu plus doux qu'auparavant.

« Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons qui font que tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais peur de l'orage par fierté, parce que je pensais pouvoir régler mon problème tout seul, parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être compris... »

Donatello ravala difficilement sa salive et ne réalisa même pas que Léo s'était approché de lui. Il tressaillit en sentant son frère prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Sensei a raison, » dit Léo, « notre équipe n'est pas prête, on devrait se faire plus confiance. »

« J'ai confiance en toi, Léo, » s'exclama Donnie en trouvant le courage de regarder son frère dans les yeux.

« Et pourtant tu ne m'as pas parlé de tous ça avant. »

Le génie se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas nier cela... Léonardo caressa doucement sa main droite avec son pouce et continua : « Je suis désolé si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a laissé penser que je pourrais te juger ou me moquer de toi, Donnie. »

Il était trop gentil. Son ton était doux, son regard bienveillant... Quand il n'endossait pas son masque trop froid de leader, il était tellement... Parfait.

Du moins, aux yeux de Donatello.

« Dans mes cauchemars, » murmura-t-il finalement, « je... Je vous vois mourir, toi, Raph et Mikey... À chaque fois, je vous vois mourir et c'est de ma faute. Vous vous battez en sous-nombre contre des ennemis trop puissant et je n'arrive pas à vous venir en aide et vous finissez par vous faire tuer... »

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il avait admis faire ses cauchemars idiots, parce qu'il savait que c'était idiot, que ses frères étaient forts et il avait suffisamment confiance en eux pour savoir que ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas arriver.

Il s'attendit à ce que Léo lui dise exactement cela, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il y prête attention, mais ce n'est pas ce que Léo dit.

Non. À la place, le leader prononça ces mots : « Donatello, c'est normal de faire ce genre de cauchemars. »

Le génie cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

« Nous sommes des ninjas, » répondit Léo. « Nous avons été entraîné toute notre vie pour combattre, c'est absolument normal de craindre ce genre d'issue. C'est même logique. Tu sais, on fais tous ce genre de rêve de temps à autre... »

Donatello sentit son souffle s'arrêter lorsqu'il scruta le visage éminemment sérieux de son leader.

« Toi aussi ? » osa-t-il demander.

« Ça arrive, oui. Je rêve que je fais un faux pas en temps que leader et que vous en payez tous les conséquences en mourant au combat. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Donnie secoua négativement la tête et resserra les mains de Léo dans les siennes.

« Je suis certain que tu ne prendra jamais une décision qui nous tuera tous, » s'exclama-t-il.

Si il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr et certain, c'était que sur le champs de bataille, Léo prenait toujours les bonnes décisions. Il n'était pas leur leader pour rien. Il était doué pour ça. Il avait le sang-froid nécessaire à ce rôle, et il réfléchissait vite.

À ce moment précis, Donatello oublia qu'avec cette proximité, de nombreux signes pouvaient trahir son amour pour Léo. Il aurait suffis qu'il regarde dans ses yeux ou qu'il prenne garde à son rythme cardiaque, mais Don n'en avait plus rien à faire pour le moment.

« C'est un cauchemars, Donnie, » répondit l'aîné en esquissant un sourire triste. « Bien sûr que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et je sais que tu vas tout faire pour que tes cauchemars ne se réalisent pas non plus. Donc, dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose de faire ce genre de rêve, tu ne penses pas ? »

Donatello baissa les yeux avec un air pensif. Léo lâcha doucement ses mains et jeta un œil vers le plafond des égouts, constatant que la pluie s'était enfin un peu calmée. Après quelques secondes, Donnie acquiesça doucement.

« Tu as raison... » dit-il en acquiesçant.

Il soupira de soulagement, souriant un petit peu. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui enlever un sacré poids des épaules maintenant qu'il savait que Léo ne le jugeait pas et considérait la situation comme étant normale.

Le leader passa gentiment une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune dans un geste fraternel et ajouta : « S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois que tu fais ce genre de cauchemars, ne réagis pas comme tu l'as fais précédemment... Si tu accordes trop d'importance à ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête pendant la nuit, ça va te faire du mal. »

Une fois encore, Donnie hocha la tête, sentant son cœur battre au grand galop. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de Léo plus de quelques secondes sans en être tout retourné, aussi fut-il soulagé quand ce dernier lâcha son épaule et passa devant lui pour finalement rentrer chez eux.

« Maintenant on ferait mieux d'aller dormir avant que quelqu'un ne se rendre compte qu'on est parti, » lança machinalement l'aîné.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque les deux tortues regagnèrent finalement leur chambre commune. Donatello devait reconnaître qu'il était fatigué, mais il n'était pas certain de réussir à s'endormir. Il était toujours mal à l'aise à cause de la proximité de Léo et, bien qu'il lui ait finalement avoué ce qui polluait ses nuits, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en refaire une démonstration.

Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit il se mit à triturer sans même s'en rendre compte le bord du draps en coton.

« Nerveux ? » demanda Léo tout en réglant son réveil – pour la dixième fois dans la même soirée d'ailleurs.

Don se sentit rougir. Il était assis dans le lit du frère duquel il était amoureux et celui-ci lui demandait s'il était nerveux. Habituellement, Donatello n'avait pas l'esprit mal placé, mais cette fois-ci c'était plus fort que lui. Il ravala difficilement sa salive en chassant les images indignes qui se dessinaient dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. C'était déplacé et mal.

« N... Nerveux pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« À cause de tes cauchemars, » dit simplement Léo.

Donatello ne répondit pas et remonta simplement la couverture sur ses jambes sans oser regarder son frère.

« Tu es nerveux, » statua ce dernier après s'être tourné vers lui.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules en essayant de maintenir un air neutre. Peut-être qu'il était effectivement nerveux, mais si il l'était, ça n'avait pas grand chose avoir avec ses terreurs nocturnes. Depuis le temps, il était habitué à ses cauchemars et en ce moment précis, s'il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait, c'était plutôt Léo lui-même.

« Tu devrais en parler à maître Splinter, » dit gentiment l'aîné, « je suis sûr qu'il trouvera une solution. »

Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans ses mots. Donnie avait l'impression que sa voix lui caressait les oreilles et il réprima un frisson.

« Je préfère n'en parler à personne pour le moment, » dit-il en passant sa main sur la couverture pour en retirer les plis. « S'il te plaît ne lui dis pas... »

Donatello faillit japper de surprise lorsque la main de Léo attrapa la sienne, enlaçant ses doigts entre les siens sans lui demander son avis.

« Hey... » souffla Léo.

Au son de cette douce mélodie, Donnie osa doucement relever la tête vers son frère.

« Tu gardes mon secret, je garde le tiens, » assura le leader en lui souriant.

Il serra la main couleur olive dans la sienne et Donatello sentit son cœur s'envoler. Il regardait Léo avec de grands yeux, et il rougissait probablement, mais il ne pouvait pas réagir. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard ou retirer sa main, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était comme un lièvre hypnotisé par les pleins phares d'une voiture.

Après quelques secondes, Léo lâcha sa main et éteignit sa lampe de chevet comme si de rien n'était, n'ayant apparemment rien remarqué du trouble du cadet. Donnie se força à bouger et s'allongea, sa main le brûlant là où son frère l'avait touchée.

Il cligna des yeux dans le noir alors qu'ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit.

Léo lui avait pris la main.

Ça ne voulait probablement rien dire, mais Donnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir confus. Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il avait une chance ?

Après tout, ils venaient de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps alors... Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir ?

Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là non plus.

* * *

Le petit génie réprima un bâillement en sortant de la douche après l'entraînement matinal. Il commençait à s'habituer à la fatigue constante qui le submergeait.

Bon, en fait, le café l'aidait beaucoup.

Il décida qu'il était peut-être l'heure pour une nouvelle tasse et se dirigea par habitude vers la cuisine. Le bruit habituel de quelqu'un préparant le repas se faisait entendre, mais Donnie fut très surpris en entrant dans la pièce de voir que la personne qui était aux fourneaux n'était autre que...

« Raphaël ?! »

Le dénommé se retourna vers lui, une cuillère en bois à la main et son éternel air grincheux sur le visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous cette réaction là quand vous me voyez ici ?! J'ai le droit de cuisiner aussi ! »

Donatello secoua la tête en essayant de garder son calme.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la machine à café. Il dû pousser un paquet de farine pour faire un peu de place sur le plan de travail.

Raphaël avait mis un désordre monstrueux dans la cuisine et il était lui-même recouvert de divers ingrédients. D'après l'état des lieux et les divers aliments disposés sur la table, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la tortue au masque rouge essayait avec difficulté de cuisiner un gâteau.

Raph soupira bruyamment et Donnie osa ajouter : « C'est juste que... De toutes les personnes qui vivent sous ce toit, tu es de loin celle qui cuisine le plus mal. »

« Je sais, » répondit le pauvre Raph, admettant son point faible en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai beau faire tout ce que je veux, cette pâte à gâteau a un goût de vieille chaussette... »

« Tu veux un coup de main ? » demanda Donnie.

« Tu devrais pas être occupé ailleurs ? » répondit Raph en grognant.

« Dieu merci, il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir, ce qui veut dire que j'ai un peu de répit avec l'entretien du repère, donc non, je ne devrais pas être ailleurs. »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit a un autre grognement de la part de son frère aîné.

« C'est un gâteau à quoi que tu essayes de faire ? »

S'avouant vaincu, Raph saisit une feuille recouverte de tâche de graisse et de farine et la lui tendit.

« La recette est là. »

Donnie attrapa la feuille et prit immédiatement un air concentré en lisant les différentes étapes qui s'y trouvaient.

« Je comprends pas, » geignit Raphaël, « je fais exactement tout ce qu'ils disent de faire et pourtant j'arrive à rien. »

« Exactement tout ? Tu as vérifié que tu utilisais bien les quantités exactes ? »

« … Non... »

« Heureusement que je suis là pour t'aider, » soupira Donatello en s'approchant de la table. Il était loin d'être aussi doué en cuisine que Mikey ou que leur père, mais il savait suivre une recette. C'était un peu comme de la chimie.

Raphaël se laissa guider et à eux deux, ils finirent par obtenir une pâte qui semblait pas trop mal.

« Et sinon, je peux savoir d'où te vient la soudaine envie de te mettre à la cuisine ? » demanda avec curiosité Donnie tandis que Raphaël était en train de verser la pâte dans le moule.

« J'ai besoin d'une raison précise maintenant ? » grommela-t-il.

« Excuse moi, mais d'habitude tu détestes faire ça. C'est logique que je me pose des questions... »

Raph soupira et mit le gâteau au four avant de finalement répondre :« Je voulais... Faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Voilà, c'est tout. »

Donnie cligna des yeux. Lorsque son frère avait dit « quelqu'un », pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait tout de suite pensé à Casey. Sans doute parce que c'était l'ami le plus proche de Raphaël, à vrai dire.

« Tu vas offrir un gâteau à Casey ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était Casey ! » répondit Raph, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qui d'autre ? L'un d'entre nous ? »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un instant. Donatello essaya de scruter les orbes dorées de Raphaël pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à y lire quoi que ce soit.

Il était évident que ce n'était pas une simple histoire de cuisine. Raphaël avait fais quelque chose dans le but de l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre, et il ne faisait jamais ça si il n'avait pas une raison bien spécifique.

« Plein de gens aiment les gâteaux, Donnie, » statua simplement Raph en détournant son regard.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda le génie en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Non, si j'avais voulu te faire plaisir à toi, j'aurais fais une excursion dans la décharge et je t'aurais ramené tous les trucs électroniques qui me seraient tombés sous la main. »

« Tu sais que c'est une super idée ça, » s'exclama Donnie en riant, « tu devrais faire ça pour mon anniversaire ! »

« Ouais. J'essayerais de m'en rappeler. »

La machine à café émit un petit bruit indiquant qu'elle avait terminé son travail et Donnie se dirigea vers elle, sans pour autant cesser de questionner Raph. Cette histoire titillait sa curiosité.

« Si c'est pas pour moi, c'est forcément pour Léo ou Mikey, pas vrai ? »

« Arrête d'essayer de deviner, je vais pas te le dire. »

Donatello sourit malicieusement. Il avait sa petite idée sur cette fameuse personne pour laquelle Raph se mettait soudainement à cuisiner.

« C'est pour Mikey, pas vrai ? »

« Ça pourrait être pour Maître Splinter aussi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Raph secoua négativement la tête. Il soupira et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Donatello pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Il avait grandis avec lui, après tout. Il cessa de sourire en comprenant que son frère était sérieux.

« Don... » demanda-t-il doucement. « Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir l'impression de... Ressentir des choses que tu ne devrais pas ressentir ? »

Donatello cligna des yeux. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut évidemment ce qu'il éprouvait pour Léo.

« Tu pourrais être plus précis ? » demanda-t-il pour être sûr de ne pas se méprendre.

« Ben... Ces derniers temps je me suis rendu compte que je tenais beaucoup à quelqu'un. Et je veux dire, c'est normal de tenir à quelqu'un, bien sûre, y a rien de mal là dedans sauf que pas dans mon cas précis, tu vois je... Y a des trucs qui... »

Raphaël avait toujours préféré les actions aux mots et cela n'étonna pas Donnie de le voir se perde dans ce qu'il voulait dire. Il le laissa cependant patiemment parler, et plus il en disait, plus Donatello avait la sensation que Raph vivait quelque chose de similaire à sa situation.

Après quelques bafouillements supplémentaire, la tête chaude finit par grogner et lancer : « Oublie ça. »

Donnie posa sa tasse de café sur le plan de travail et détourna les yeux une minutes. Est-ce que Raph ressentait lui aussi quelque chose pour l'un de ses frères ? Si c'était le cas, c'était forcément Mikey. Après tout, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Ils avaient une dynamique qui faisait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, et puis il passait tellement de temps tous les deux...

Oui, Raph devait sûrement être dans la même situation que lui, et il lui parlait de Mikey. Il était évident qu'il était confus et un perdu, exactement comme l'était le génie.

Donnie finit par s'humecter les lèvres avant de répondre doucement :« Raph, on a tous envie d'être aimé, c'est un sentiment normal, ok ? » Il saisit sa tasse et s'apprêta à partir avant d'ajouter : « c'est juste un gâteau. Et je suis sûr qu'il va l'aimer. »

Raphaël acquiesça. Il avait l'air un peu soulagé, quoi qu'encore confus.

« Tu vas réussir à te débrouiller tout seul pour la suite ? » demanda Donatello en jetant un œil en direction du four.

« Je pense, ouais, » répondit Raph en esquissant enfin un sourire. « Merci, Don. »

Le dénommé sourit également en quittant la pièce. Raph le comprendrait, si jamais il devait en parler. Et si jamais quelque chose devait arriver entre lui et Mikey, Don les soutiendrait.

Ils étaient frères, mais ils n'avaient qu'eux. Les rares humains qu'ils connaissaient ne les comprenaient pas comme eux se comprenaient. En y réfléchissait, Donnie trouvait logique qu'ils se tournent les uns vers les autres. Il espérait simplement pour Raph que ses sentiments seraient réciproques.

Et peut-être que si Léo voyait Raph et Mikey se mettre en couple, il porterait un nouveau regard sur Donatello. Un regard qui contiendrait autre chose que de l'amour fraternel...

Mais en attendant, il devait aller retrouver le benjamin de la fratrie pour aller remettre son ancienne chambre en état.

* * *

Léonardo s'énervait toujours quand on l'appelait « manique », mais le fait est qu'il en avait parfois vraiment l'air. Il voulait toujours que tout soit parfait. Le lit devait être tiré à quatre épingles, la chambre propre en toutes circonstances, et il avait tendance à toujours vérifié que tout était bien à sa place, même si il n y avait aucune chance que quoi que ce soit ne fut déplacé.

Il n'était donc pas étrange de le voir ranger son équipement dans son armoire en début d'après-midi. Léo était en train de passer en revue sa chambre lorsque Don y entra.

« Léo, je sais que maître Splinter nous a dit de nous débrouiller tout seul, moi et Mikey, mais on aurait besoin de ton aide, juste deux minutes, alors est-ce que tu pourrais-... »

Il cessa de parler lorsqu'un détail attira soudainement son attention. Il se trouvait à côté du bureau de Léo et l'un des grands tiroirs était ouvert.

« Léo, est-ce que ce sont des bougies ? »

Le leader acquiesça et ferma les portes de son armoire avant de se diriger vers Donatello. Il avait vérifié que tout était en ordre dans ce tiroir-ci et ne l'avait pas fermé. Il s'empressa de le faire en répondant distraitement : « Je peux venir vous aider, mais pas plus de deux minutes alors, je devrais déjà être en train de méditer avec sensei. »

« Attends, » s'exclama Donnie, « pourquoi tu gardes toutes ces bougies dans ce tiroir ? Tu devrais les utiliser dans ta chambre ! »

Le génie rouvrit le tiroir où trônaient les sphère de cires, parfaitement rangées. Elles étaient colorées et de formes diverses. La plupart étaient sans doute récupérées ça et là. En tous cas, elles semblaient très jolies aux yeux de Donatello qui les regardait comme un enfant ayant découvert de nouveaux jouets.

« Oh hum... » fit un peu nerveusement Léo, « en fait... Elles étaient dans ma chambre avant mais je les ai rangées avant que tu n'arrives... »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'embêter en les laissant traîner partout comme je le fais d'habitude. »

« Mais Léo... J'adore les bougies ! » répondit Donatello avec emphase. « Tu devrais les remettre comme elles étaient avant ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, c'est ta chambre après tout. Et puis, qui n'aime pas les bougies ? »

Léonardo acquiesça en souriant. L'excitation dont Don lui montrait qu'il avait encore bu beaucoup de café, mais ça n'était pas grave. Léo aimait bien le voir comme ça. Quand Donnie buvait du café, il parlait vite et maintenait ses yeux plus ouvert qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il ne criait jamais et il gardait ce même petit air qui faisait son charme.

Et puis, il préférait mille fois le voir comme ça. C'était définitivement mieux que l'attitude qu'il avait après avoir fais ses cauchemars.

Les choses rentraient finalement dans l'ordre. En tous cas, c'était ce dont il avait l'impression.

* * *

« Okay, je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, » souffla Donatello en commençant à ranger les produits de nettoyages.

« Ouf, j'en pouvais plus, » geignit Mikey en s'essuyant le front dans un geste très mélodramatique.

Donnie soupira en quittant son ancienne chambre. Elle n'était toujours pas entièrement propre, mais il y avait déjà du mieux. Cependant la remettre en état allait peut-être prendre plus de temps que prévus.

Il se sentait somnolent et c'était un signe qu'il avait besoin de plus de café. Une excursion à la décharge était prévue le soir même afin de trouver du mobilier pour remplacer celui qui avait été détruis et Donnie voulait être bien réveillé.

Cependant, en passant par le salon, quelque chose attira l'attention de Donatello. Il s'arrêta devant Léo qui était assis sur le canapé et était en train de manger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges... ? »

« Du gâteau. C'est Raph qui l'a fais. »

Le cœur de Donnie fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi est-ce que Léo était en train de manger ce que Raph avait préparé pour Mikey ?

« R... Raph ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça Léo, « moi aussi je trouvais ça bizarre, mais apparemment c'est vraiment lui. Il m'a demandé de le goûter et de lui dire ce que j'en pensais. »

« Donc il a... Il a fait ce gâteau... Pour toi ? » demanda Donatello en tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

« Ouai, » répondit le leader en souriant, « à peine croyable, hein ? Peut-être que Raph et moi on va finir par se rapprocher, finalement. »

Donnie resta bouche bée.

Ce n'était pas Mikey que Raph voulait séduire.

C'était Léo.


End file.
